


Algo Extraño...

by BadGirlSweetGirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accion, Demonios - Freeform, Demons, Drama, M/M, Naphilin, Romance, Steter - Freeform, Teen Wolf, Triangulo amoroso, angel - Freeform, angeles - Freeform, sterek
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4081045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadGirlSweetGirl/pseuds/BadGirlSweetGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un triangulo amoroso, un secreto familiar, nueva identidad, nuevos enemigos... Demasiados problemas para el joven Stilinski, desde que el Nogitsune salió de su cuerpo sabía que nada sería igual pero... ¿Tanto? <br/>Stiles está confundido, se siente extraño, solo, pero la llegada de un familiar y los secretos que trae consigo, los nuevos sentimientos de dos personas hacia él, sus nuevos y antiguos amigos y, sobretodo, su nueva condición, su nueva identidad, traerán muchos problemas a su vida... ¿Pero a quién iba a engañar? En Beacon Hills no se puede estar tranquilo. <br/>(Novela Sterek y Steter.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Esta novela contendrá Sterek y Steter, habrá capítulos con contenido sexual explicito. Espero que os guste la nove, gracias a todos por leer.

**Derek:**

**¿Qué ocurre cuando alguien a quien “no soportas” se apodera poco a poco de tus pensamientos? ¿Qué puedes hacer para negar lo evidente? ¿Cómo puedes huir de lo que se siente? ¿Qué pasaría si alguien se interpusiera entre tú y él? Y lo más importante ¿Y si ese alguien es de tu propia sangre?**

**Stiles:**

**¿Quién me iba a decir que después de los incidentes con el Nogitsune solo él se quedaría a mi lado? ¿Por qué me sentía tan bien en su compañía? Aunque echaba de menos a otra persona y aunque estuviera enamorado de esta no podía negar que algo en mi anidaba hacía él... ¿Serán ciertos estos sentimientos? ¿O será la soledad la que habla por mí?**

**Peter:**

**Dicen que uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde... ¿Será por eso por lo que no puedo alejarme de él? Tengo que protegerlo, es lo único que sé y más ahora, nunca lo dejaré solo, nada más que quiero su felicidad pero... ¿Podrá ser feliz conmigo? ¿Será capaz de confiar en mí? ¿Podrá olvidar el pasado? Y los más importante ¿Podrá el olvidarle para dejar hueco en su corazón para mí?**

**Nuevos enemigos, nuevos aliados, nuevos reto. La verdad, extraña, dolorosa y poderosa. ¿Podrán hacer frente a lo que se avecina?**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

**Stiles:**

**Mi mundo se derrumba, casi muero, fui responsable de la muerte de Allison y Aiden, mis amigos me han perdonado pero sé que es difícil olvidarlo y mirarme como si nada, sobre todo para Scott y Lydia. Ethan se fue al igual que Isaac y el señor Argent. Malia está generalmente muy ocupada, sino está con Scott aprendiendo a controlar su poder está inmersa en los estudios ya que después de tanto tiempo fuera de la civilización necesita mucho para ponerse al día. Derek... él desde hace tiempo cada vez está más distante conmigo, me evita no sé por qué... yo le quiero, de eso estoy seguro pero también sé que el jamás permitiría tener nada conmigo así que creo que es mejor que se aleje así de mí, así me ahorro disgusto y falsas esperanzas... todos se alejan de mí, menos él... Peter extrañamente a todo lo que uno pueda pensar no solo no me ve y recuerda al Nogitsune si no que se ha acercado mucho a mí, es el único que está a cualquier hora o momento que lo necesite, quién me iba a decir que el tío psicópata de Derek iba a convertirse en alguien tan importante en mi vida... Y no solo eso cambiará mi vida y mi futuro, la aparición de ella en mi vida, removiendo cosas de mi pasado y sacando a la luz el secreto de mi madre y mi verdadera naturaleza hará que todo mi mundo se tambaleé. Nunca se puede estar tranquilo y menos si se vive en Beacon Hills.**


	2. Capítulo 1: No siempre somos lo que parecemos...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primer capítulo, narrado por Stiles.

**Stiles:**

Estoy realmente agotado... El entrenamiento de Lacrosse cada día es peor y ahora encima tendré que ponerme a hacer los terribles deberes de Química, como odio esa asignatura, aunque el profesor Harris ya no esté, sigue siendo un muermo... Antes al menos Lydia me solía ayudar o Danny, pero desde lo de Allison y Aiden... Ya no me atrevo a pedírselo, cuando me mira ella o Scott siento que me rompo en mil pedazos, les quite a personas demasiado importantes en sus vidas, al menos Scott tiene a Kira ahora, pero Lydia ni eso...

-Oh Dios mío... ¿Se puede ser más desgraciado? Siempre lo estropeo todo.- musité para mí mismo.

Estaba tirado en mi cama torturándome por todo lo ocurrido, como venía haciendo estas últimas tres semanas, justo cuando noto que alguien entra por la ventana quedándose recostado en el marco de esta.

-Hola Stiles, ¿vagueando un rato antes de empezar con los deberes para hoy? – preguntó Peter con una sonrisa de medio lado.

No sé cómo lo hacía pero cada vez que empezaba a pensar en todo lo ocurrido y a torturarme por ello él aparecía ahí para sacarme de mis turbios pensamientos, es como si tuviera un jodido radar para saber cuándo estoy mal... Aunque la verdad lo agradezco, él me intenta tratar con normalidad, utilizando su sarcasmo habitual conmigo, sus comentarios cínicos y todo lo normal en Peter Hale, ya me entienden. Cierto era eso, a veces me sacaba de mis casillas y me daban ganas de matarlo, pero al menos estaba entretenido, aunque todo no era malo, muchas veces veíamos alguna película, jugábamos a videojuegos o simplemente se quedaba leyendo en mí cama mientras yo estudiaba por el mero hecho de que no me encontrara solo, era realmente perturbador ver a un Peter tan atento, incluso muchas veces se quedaba vigilándome hasta que me dormía, ya que últimamente dormir me costaba bastante y si lo hacía solía despertar con horribles pesadillas. A veces pienso que detrás de toda esta amabilidad tiene que haber un plan maligno para dominar el mundo o algo así porque sinceramente no entiendo que es lo que ocurre con él, o puede que simplemente se arrepienta de lo que hizo y cree que como yo también hice cosa que lamento congeniaremos mejor y no sé lo tendré en cuenta... Aunque eso es bastante improbable, no me malinterpretéis, me gusta su compañía, me siento a gusto y seguro a su lado, sobre todo cuando estamos sentados juntos y noto su calor o cuando me da a veces esos abrazos, se siente realmente bien... ¿Pero qué piensas Stiles? ¡Es el psicópata tío de Derek de quién hablas! Vale Stiles, seguramente sea que como es el único que te hace caso y encima es el tío de Derek... Me encantaría que fuera él el que estuviera aquí conmigo...

-Stiles, deja de rumiar sea lo que sea que estés pensando, me pone nervioso verte tan callado mirándome, es raro, voy a empezar a pensar que te gusto. – dijo con un tono de burla.

-Muy gracioso Peter, ¡más quisieras tú! ¡No te miraba a ti solo pensaba en mis cosas! – exclamé ofendido y un tanto nervioso ante la afirmación de Peter.

-Me encantaría que fuese así Stiles. – contestó con mucho cachondeo y una sonrisa un tanto extraña.

-¿Qué quieres esta vez Peter? – pregunté un poco cansado recostándome de nuevo en la cama. – Tengo deberes de química que hacer, no puedo perder tiempo.

-Alguien se ha levantado hoy con el pie izquierdo... Solo venía a hacer mí vista de rigor Stiles y ver como estabas, ya sabes, para ver si estabas aburrido y... no sé... – dijo mientras se removía ¿nervioso? En el marco de la ventana.

Yo alce una ceja ante ese gesto y me quedé mirándolo, fue raro. Tenía los ojos azules tan claros y profundos que juraría poder ver a través de ellos, eran realmente ¿hermosos? No, definitivamente no era el adjetivo calificativo correcto para describirlo, no podía pensar así sobre él, definitivamente no.

-Bueno, pues si no quieres mi compañía me iré, adiós Stilinski.

Iba a salir por la ventana justo cuando lo detuve.

-Espera, no he dicho que te vallas, solo he dicho que tengo deberes, aunque si quieres puedes quedarte y cuando lo termine podemos terminar de ver los últimos capítulos de Juego de Tronos... o lo que quieras.

No quería que se fuera, en el fondo me gustaba su compañía, no quería estar solo y pensar en todas las mierdas que pasaban a mi alrededor.

-Mmmm... De acuerdo, pero tengo que hacer algo mientras espero.

-Toma. – Saque un libro de la cómoda y se lo di. – Este libro es bueno, es de Arturo Pérez Reverte, se llama Cabo de Trafalgar, es una novela cómica sobre lo ocurrido durante la batalla de Trafalgar entre los españoles y los ingleses, es una muy buena novela.

-Mmmm... Parece interesante, empezaré a leerla, gracias Stiles. – y con eso me guiño un ojo que me hizo ponerme un poco nervioso.

Pero lo del guiño no fue lo peor, al coger el libro rozó mis manos con sus dedos, haciendo una pequeña y suave caricia, este acto me hizo estremecerme de arriba abajo y note el calor subir a mis mejillas, rápidamente me di la vuelta para que Peter no se diera cuenta de esto porque si lo hacía había muchas posibilidades de que acabara bien muerto. ¡Mierda! ¿Enserio? ¿Peter? A veces no se en que mierdas piensa, voy de mal en peor...

Me senté rápido en el escritorio y saque los libros de química, sentía la mirada de Peter clavada en mi espalda, ¿se habrá dado cuenta? Supongo que no, si no estaría muerto o mínimo se estaría riendo de mi abiertamente...

Estaba realmente bloqueado, ¿A quién se le ocurrió la fantástica idea de poner química como materia escolar obligatoria? No podía entenderlo, desde luego era alguien cruel que odiaba a los jóvenes... Empecé a farfullar y maldecir por lo bajo, ya que realmente estaba muy frustrado por que estaba atascado en el último ejercicio, cuando empecé a notar una cálida respiración cerca de mi cuello, me tensé instantáneamente y quede totalmente petrificado sin poder hablar tan siquiera.

-Venga Stiles, ¿no entiendes eso? Pensé que eras de los listos. – comentó Peter a mi espalda.

Estaba totalmente petrificado, tardé unos cuantos segundos en recomponerme y poder contestar.

-Y lo soy, solo... es que... no sé, últimamente me cuesta más todo, aparte la química siempre ha sido mi talón de Aquiles. – musité.

-Bueno Stiles... – dijo acercándose más a mí, pegando su pecho a mi espalda, dejando así su cara justo al lado de la mía, estaba invadiendo mí espacio vital y eso me ponía nervioso. – Es muy fácil, mira,- movió su mano para quitarme el lápiz de la mías, no sin antes volver a acariciar sutilmente mi mano otra vez haciéndome estremecerme de nuevo, vale, a lo mejor no era una caricia, simplemente un roce sin importancia, pero yo lo sentí así, ¿por qué me ocurría eso? ¿Por qué mi cuerpo y mi mente reaccionaban ante él de esta manera? ¿Cuándo empezó a pasar? Madre, si Peter se da cuenta me matará, aparte, yo estoy enamorado de Derek ¿no?

-Stiles, ¿en qué demonios piensas? Te estoy explicando esto, si no prestas atención no vas a acabar nunca.

-Eeehh... esto... si perdona, mi mente ha ido a otro lugar, ya sabes, Scott, la manada y demás...

-Bueno, no es hora de pensar en eso, no le des más vueltas por favor, como te iba diciendo, cogemos la energía de formación de los reactivos las sumamos y luego las restamos a la energía de formación de los reactivos que previamente hemos de sumar y así obtendremos la Entalpía de la reacción, ¿ves que sencillo?

-Increíble, ¿aún recuerdas estas cosas?

-Eeeehhh cuidado con lo que dices joven Stilinski, que no soy tan mayor, así que no tientes a la suerte. – dijo Peter intentando parecer ofendido pero si dejar de sonreír a pocos centímetros de mi cara.

Una parte de mí quería alejarlo completamente y preguntarle por qué invadía tanto su espacio vital, pero otra parte de él quería que ese lobo-zombi-psicópata tío de Derek se quedará justo ahí, alado de él, sintiendo su pecho fuerte y cálido en su espalda, sentir los brazos bien esculpidos pasar junto a mi cuerpo para apoyar uno en el escritorio y con el otro garabatear las hojas y sobretodo sentir su cara tan cerca de la mía, tanto que si me intentaba girar rozaría mis labios con su rostro bien afeitado, este hombre olía realmente bien, ¿será cosa de familia? Porque Derek también huele particularmente bien.

-Bueno Stiles, - dijo Peter incorporándose y posando sus manos sobre mis hombros. – si ya has acabado vamos a lo que nos ocupa, que se va a hacer de noche y hay que cenar dormir y esas cosas.

-Sí, de acuerdo Peter, solo déjame recoger esto un poco, si quieres coge el portátil y ve preparándolo todo si no te importa.

-Claro que no me importa, ahora mismo me pongo a ello. – contesto apretando el suave agarre de mis hombro.

Nos sentamos en la cama, uno alado del otro, con el portátil puesto en el regazo de Peter, generalmente veíamos todo en la televisión pero hace un par de días que desapareció el cable que usaba para ver las películas y series de mi portátil en la tele y aun no tuve tiempo de comprar uno nuevo, aparte de que esos malditos cables HDMI eran realmente caros, así que estas últimas veces lo veíamos directamente del portátil. Estar tan pegado a él se me estaba haciendo algo incómodo, podía sentir el calor de su piel debajo de su camiseta, a veces miraba de reojo su perfil y veía reflejado en sus ojos azules la pantalla del ordenador, era algo embelesador. Empecé a removerme incomodo en mi sitio, no sé si por la línea de mis pensamientos y de ver y sentir a Peter tan cerca o porque el capítulo estaba siendo arduo tortuoso.

-Tranquilo Stiles, solo es una serie. – espetó Peter mientras pasaba un brazo por mis hombros y me obligaba a recostar mi cabeza sobre él y apoyando el su cabeza sobre la mía.

Tenía su brazo pasado por mis hombros agarrándome fuertemente contra él para calmar mi supuesto nerviosismo por los acontecimientos del capítulo, pero esto solo hizo que mi corazón se acelerará más y estuviera más nervioso si eso era posible, notaba mis mejillas enrojecer ante aquel acto, parecíamos una parejita que veía un película en casa un día de frio y lluvia, ¿por qué Peter ha hecho esto? ¿Tendrá algún interés en mí? Venga Stiles, ¿tú te has visto? Eres un mocoso flacucho, ninguno de los Hale se iba a fijar en ti, ambos eran hombres fuertes, grandes y guapos, es más, si alguno conociera de tus pensamientos no dudarían en hacerte trizas con sus garras y colmillos... Pero hay que reconocer que se está jodidamente bien así, puedo sentir a la perfección el calor que irradia su cuerpo, su olor a hombre tan dulce como picante y podía oír perfectamente el latir de su corazón, fuerte y constante.

-Stiles, ¿qué te ocurre? Tu corazón va a salirse se tu pecho de un momento a otro, nunca te has puesto tan nervioso por una maldita serie. – dijo mientras levantaba si cabeza y me miraba.

Yo con cuidado también levante la mía lo que hizo que Peter soltara un poco el agarre sobre mí.

-Yo-Yo... no sé... – tartamudeé.

Y con eso giré mi cara para quedarme mirando fijamente a esos grandes ojos azules que me observaban curiosos y un tanto divertidos. Peter tenía una mirada muy profunda, hacía que me perdiera en ella completamente, el tiempo se paró, nos quedamos así durante segundos, quizá minutos, mirándonos a los ojos, como grabando a fuego nuestras miradas. El aire se tensaba, mi corazón estaba realmente frenético, no entendía que estaba pasando pero tampoco quería pensar mucho en ello ahora.

-Stilessss... – susurró Peter con la voz muy ronca mientras apretaba más su agarre para acercarme más a él.

Había muy poca distancias entre nuestros rostros, el ambiente se hacía tan denso que podría haberlo cortado con cuchillo, notaba un gran magnetismo por esos ojos, estaba completamente ido, la forma en decir mi nombre hizo que toda mi sangre bullera a más de 1000 grados. Justo en ese momento de tanta tensión, donde nuestros rostros estaban demasiado cerca, como hecho a propósito el móvil de Peter empezó a sonar. Peter soltó un gruñido por la interrupción, yo aproveche el momento para soltarme de su agarre y retroceder un poco. Peter sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y atendió la llamada.

-¿Qué quieres? – pregunto algo molesto.

-Ahora no puedo, estoy ocupado. – segundos más tarde bufó ante algo que le dijo la persona al otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Y no puedes esperar?

-Vale, ya voy, eres realmente molesto sobrino, pero creo que me imagino él porque de tanta prisa.- dijo poniendo una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Adiós.

Y con esto Peter colgó y soltó un largo suspiro mientras miraba su móvil. Entonces se giró, me sonrió y dijo.

-Creo que vamos a tener que terminar de ver esto otro día, me reclaman para asuntos familiares Stiles, es una pena, cuando parecía ponerse interesante... – musitó poniendo una sonrisa de medio lado en su rostro.

Yo me encendí como una bombilla ante esto, ¿qué querría decir con que se empezaba aponer interesante? ¿Iba a besarme? Oh Dios, mi cabeza estaba empezando a darme vueltas, esto es demasiado para mí.

-Bueno, pues otro día nos vemos Peter, no hagas esperar a Derek, ya sabes que no tiene nunca muy buen humor... – dije removiéndome un tanto incomodo al recordar a Derek, sentía como si le hubiese engañado o algo.

-Mmmm... Si, cierto, aunque a mí mi sobrino no me da ningún miedo la verdad.- rio divertido Peter.

Con esto Peter se levantó, cogió su chaqueta, se la puso se acercó a mí y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar o darme cuenta de nada cogió mi cara entre sus manos y me plantó un suave y corto beso en los labios antes de irse.

-Hasta luego Stiles, si necesitas cualquier cosa llámame, vendré enseguida. – dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo y salía por la ventana.

Yo no pude articular palabra, estaba totalmente atónito ante lo que acababa de pasar, Peter Hale, tío de Derek (el amor de mi vida), el lobo-zombi-psicópata me había besado y lo peor de todo es que juraría que me había gustado, Oh por Dios... Tierra trágame... ¿Por qué las cosas más raras siempre me pasaban a mí?

Después de lo ocurrido me quede un rato pensando en mi cama hasta que mi padre llegó con la cena, una vez cenado y acostado no paraba de darle vueltas a lo ocurrido así que decidí distraerme, tenía que llamar a Scott y contarle todo lo que me ocurría, le echaba de menos, ya que desde lo del Nogitsune no lo veo ni hablo mucho con él, entre Kira y lo de Allison... ya nuestra relación no es la misma, no es solo culpa de él, también lo es mía, muchas veces soy yo quien se aleja de ellos porque me cuesta mirarles, porque me duele, porque aún no soy capaz de perdonarme lo ocurrido... Pero en verdad quería intentar recuperar mi amistad con Scott así que decidí llamarle para ver como estaba y hablar de cosas triviales con él hasta que me entrará sueño y pudiera dormirme. Así lo hice, Scott se puso muy contento de mi llamada, aunque las cosas estén difíciles somos como hermanos y supongo que el tiempo lo cura todo, estuvimos más de una hora hablando de todo. Cuando colgué me sentí a gusto y feliz, hablar con Scott siempre me animaba, no le conté nada de lo sucedido hoy, es demasiado pronto para recobrar tanta confianza. Me quede dormido sin darme cuenta y fue la primera noche desde lo del Nogitsune en la cual no tuve pesadilla alguna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, espero que les guste, no se olviden de comentar y kudear, gracias.


	3. Capítulo 2: Un día peculiar...

A la mañana siguiente desperté por los alaridos de mi padre desde la planta baja.

-¡STIIILLLEEEESSSS! ¡Despierta ya que no llegas al instituto! – gritaba mi padre desesperado.

Pero, ¿qué hora es?, miro el despertador y veo que solo quedan 30 minutos para que comiencen las clases, ¡mierda! No había oído el despertador, como tenía tanta falta de sueño no lo había escuchado.

-¡STILES! ¡¿A qué esperas?! ¡No me hagas subir a por ti, jovencito!

-¡Voy! ¡Cinco minutos papa, que voy a entrar a la ducha!

-¡Pues que sean cinco de verdad porque no llegas!

-¡Siiiii!

Con eso rápidamente me metí en la ducha, me duché en cuestión de 2 minutos, sin entretenerme ni disfrutar del agua, cuando acabe me puse lo primero que vi en el armario sin importar si combinaban o no, cogí la mochila y baje.

-Mira a quien tenemos aquí, al bello durmiente... – musitó mi padre con un poco de sorna en su voz.

-Muy gracioso papa.

-Bueno hijo, hay tienes el desayuno, tómatelo rápido y ve para el instituto, yo me tengo que ir ya, pasa un buen día.

-De acuerdo, gracias papa, te quiero.

-Y yo a ti hijo. – y al decir esto me dio un beso en la frente y salió por la puerta.

Rápidamente engullí literalmente mi desayuno y me dispuse a salir corriendo. Cogí las llaves de mi Jeep y de la casa y salí por la puerta.

Una vez dentro del Jeep intenté hacerlo arrancar, pero, como no, al pobre de   
Stiles las cosas nunca le pueden salir bien, el maldito cacharro se había estropeado en el peor momento, desde luego hoy no iba a ser mi día.

-Si algo puede salir mal, me va a salir mal, la ley de Murphy se ceba demasiado conmigo.- balbuceaba mientras golpeaba mi frente contra el volante del coche.

En ese momento escuche un claxon sonar a mis espaldas. Gire mi cabeza y me encontré un Camaro negro con los cristales tintados parado en el arcén de la carretera. No podía ser él, no me lo podía creer, ¿enserio estaba aquí? Baje de mi Jeep como un rayo y me aventure a la ventana del conductor y este abrió la ventana justo al llegar yo a ella.

-Hola Stiles, ¿tienes problemas con el coche?

-Ah, eres tú... – musite algo decepcionado.

-¿Esperabas a otra persona? ¿Quizás a Derek? – preguntó alzando una ceja un tanto divertido.

-Teniendo en cuenta que es el coche de Derek... pues sí Peter, esperaba que fuera él, por cierto ¿qué hace tu con su coche?

-Pues conducir ¿no es obvio?

-Sí, eso ya lo veo, lo que me refiero es porque lo conduces tu y no él.

-¿Quieres saber a dónde iba Stiles? Porque si es eso solo tienes que preguntarlo. – dijo poniendo una sonrisa de medio lado y con un tono un tanto seductor.

-¡Por qué iba a querer saber a dónde vas! – exclamé un tanto nervioso por la situación.

-Tranquilo Stiles, solo era una pregunta, no te enfades chico...- comentó encogiéndose de hombros y riéndose descaradamente. – Pero ya que quieres saber que hago con su coche, tengo que hacer unos recados y yo aún no me compré uno, así que como mi queridísimo sobrino salió a correr por el bosque aproveché y se lo tomé prestado, ¿contento?

-Solo si te cayas y te largas. – espeté muy molesto con él.

-Oh venga Stiles, no te enfades, es muy temprano para estar de mal humor.- dijo guiñándome un ojo, esto me hizo estremecerme y recordar el día de ayer... Oh Dios... Lo de ayer, casi lo había olvidado, ¡me besó! Y ahí estaba, hablando conmigo como si no pasara nada, mierda... ¿tendría que decirle algo? Necesitaba una explicación... O mejor dejo correr el tema, joder, no sé qué hacer...

-Stiles ¿estás ahí?

-Oh si, perdona Peter ¿decías?

-¡Qué si te llevo! Tienes el coche roto por lo que veo y vas a llegar tarde.

-Emm... Esto... No hace falta, llamaré a mi padre y... – empecé a decir nervioso, la idea de estar con Peter en el coche de Derek después de lo de anoche me resultaba bastante incomoda.

-Stiles, en el tiempo que tu padre viene a por ti y te lleva vas a llegar terriblemente tarde, venga, no te hagas de rogar y sube al coche, que no muerdo. – dijo entre risas.

-Esto... Sí, bueno... Vale.

Entré al coche y me puse el cinturón, era realmente incomodo, Peter no dejaba de mirarme durante el camino y a veces incluso juraría que se relamía... _Oh Dios, Stiles, donde nos hemos metido..._ Pensaba para mis adentros.

En el coche había un silencio sepulcral, yo me removía incomodo en el asiento, intentando no mirar a Peter, a veces solo decía cosas inocuas y sin sentido y el solo me observaba y contestaba escuetamente, pero el 90% del trayecto estuve callado.

-Venga, Stiles, suéltalo ya. – dijo Peter cuando estábamos llegando al instituto.

-¿El qué? No entiendo a qué te refieres.

-Sé que algo ronda tu cabeza, solo dilo y ya está, ya te dije que no muerdo Stiles, bueno, al menos no a ti. – dijo riendo.

-Si... Bueno... Ya... Es que... – empecé a balbucear muy nervioso.

-Stiles, enserio, suéltalo ya. – su semblante cambió de divertido a serio de un segundo a otro.

-¿Por qué me besaste? – pregunté en un murmullo apenas audible, pero como Peter era un hombre lobo lo escuchó a la perfección.

-Porque me apeteció. – dijo sin más encogiéndose de hombros y poniendo una sonrisilla.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Eso qué significa? – pregunté nervioso y confundido.

-Stiles, no le des más vueltas a eso. – espetó saliendo del coche.

Rodeo el coche y me abrió la puerta, todo esto sin quitarme la vista de encima. Cuando me abrió se quedó ahí parado mirándome serio.

-Stiles, ¿vas a salir o qué? Ya no hay nadie fuera, vas realmente tarde. – dijo algo cansado.

-¿Eh?... Oh ¡Sí! ¡Mierda!. – exclame cogiendo mis cosas nerviosos y saliendo del coche a toda prisa.

Estaba por irme cuando me giré para despedirme de Peter y agradecerle que me trajera.

-Gracias Pe...

Mi frase fue interrumpida por un beso de Peter totalmente inesperado, me robó todo el aliento y me dejo de piedra, este fue un poco más largo que el otro y está vez agarro mi cabeza y mi cintura y me pegó a él suavemente, en eso juraría que escuche un rugido a lo lejos pero no le di mucha importancia. Cuando se separó de mí se quedó mirándome con una sonrisa de medio lado muy marca Hale.

-...ter. – terminar la frase que quedó interrumpida por el beso es lo único que pude hacer.

-Un placer Stiles.- dijo en un suave ronroneo.

Yo me encendí cual farolillo de primavera, me di la vuelta rápido y salí escopetado al instituto sin volver la vista atrás. Peter Hale me había vuelto a besar... no podía creerlo... El día se ponía cada vez peor, debí de quedarme en la cama, no debí de levantarme...

Una vez en el instituto el día pasaba como uno normal, el profesor Harris me regaño por llegar tarde, ya que a primera hora tenía Química, las clases eran aburridas y en los intercambios me iba rápido a otras clases para no tener que pasar mucho rato con Scott, Kira, Lydia o Malia. A la hora del almuerzo me disponía a ir al comedor como todos los días cuando los chicos decidieron hacerme una “incursión”.

-Stiles, vamos a hablar y esta vez no escaparas. – dijo Scott cogiéndome por los hombros.

-Stilinski, ¿qué pasa contigo? – preguntó un tanto enfadada Lydia.

-No sé a qué se refieren chicos. – contesté un tanto nervioso, ¿me habrán visto con Peter esta mañana? No puede ser... Dios mío.

-¿Pues a que va a ser Stiles? – dijo Malia mientras se enganchaba a uno de sus brazos. – Ya no nos haces caso, nos evitas y... Stiles, eso está mal y más después de lo que pasó en Each Hous...

-Cierto. – dijo Lydia. – Stiles ya hemos perdido a demasiada gente, para que tu también nos dejes ¿no crees? Ahora es cuando más unidos debemos estar, Sti... yo ya perdí a una amigo a un chico importante en mi vida, no quiero perder ahora a mi amigo también. – dijo Lydia con lágrimas en los ojos mientras me abrazaba, yo le correspondí el abrazo y unas pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos.

-Es verdad, recuerda que somos hermanos Stiles.

-Yoo... Chicos... Lo siento... – sollocé. – Después de lo que hice veía como me mirabais y... No podía, simplemente no podía estar con vosotros... A parte de que tu Lydia te encerraste en ti misma y Scott estaba con Kira y Malia con Scott o estudiando... Y yo empecé a pensar que era lo mejor, que no me merecía ni vuestro perdón ni vuestra amistad... Lo siento tanto por dejaros en momentos así, solo que pensé que sin mí estaríais mejor... – y con esto rompí en un llanto desconsolado.

-Ssshhh, Stiles, está bien hermano. – me consoló Scott mientras me abrazaba.

-Stiles, tranquilo, ¿cómo pudiste pensar que te culpábamos de lo que pasó y qué te queríamos lejos? Después de lo que pasó es cierto que nos alejamos, pero no de ti, sino de todo en general, las perdidas llevan tiempo superarlas y a veces se necesita espacio, nosotros somos como una familia Stiles, así que no vuelvas a alejarte tanto, no nos dejes solos ahora, te necesitamos, a ti, a tu sarcasmo, a tu hiperactividad y tu alegría general, así que ahora tranquilo. – dijo Lydia mientras acariciaba mi pelo.

Mis amigos aún me querían y no querían perderme, necesitaban de mí y yo les dejé solos, fui un tonto y un egoísta, no vi que en realidad necesitaban que fuera fuerte y que aguantara el tipo, fui débil y cobarde, pero ahora ya sé lo que pasa y no los volveré a dejar.

-Oye hermano, una cosa, ¿por qué hueles a Peter? – comentó Scott al separarse de mí.

-Eeehhh... Bueno, como este tiempo ha sido también muy difícil para mí y me sentía realmente solo y culpable, Peter a estado viniendo y haciéndome compañía estos días para que según él “no cometiera ninguna estupidez”, ya saben, tonterías, porque yo jamás haría algo así. – contesté intentando esconder todo el nerviosismo posible y mantener sereno mi corazón, porque estos jodidos lobos eran un detector de mentiras con patas.

-¿Enserio? ¿Peter preocupado por alguien que no sea él? Eso es realmente raro... Qué andará tramando...

-¿Por qué tiene que andar tramando algo? Simplemente puede que le caiga bien Stiles. – puntualizó inocentemente Malia.

-Como se nota que no conoces a Peter... – espeta Lydia.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo ¿quién es Peter? ¿Y qué ha hecho para qué digáis eso de él? –comenta Kira.

-Peter es el tío psicópata de Derek, y digo tío psicópata por que partió por la mitad a su sobrina para convertirse en alpha y matar a los culpables del incendio de su familia, luego me mordió y me convirtió en su primer beta, intento hacer que matara con él y que matara a mis amigos, luego empezó a matar a todos los relacionados con el incendio que mató a toda su familia y lo dejó a él en coma, entre ellos estaba la tía de Allison Kate, aunque ella se lo merecía, la verdad, mordió a Lydia y casi la mata, cuando mató a la tía de Allison, quiso matar a Allison también, y cuando Derek y yo fuimos a protegerla quiso matarnos a ambos, luego se metió en la cabeza de Lydia y la manipuló para resucitar, ya que Derek lo había matado, por último, después de resucitar siempre que hemos necesitado ayuda para algo se a escabullido para salvar su culo peludo, sin importarle si la gente muere o no, y si todo eso no os parece suficiente para pensar que algo trama solo debéis saber que el nunca tragó a Stiles, decía que era un niño realmente molesto. – contó Scott

-¿Entendéis ya por qué creemos que trama algo? – inquirió Lydia cruzándose de brazos.

-La verdad es que es una buena joya... – musitó Malia.

-No me fio de él. – sentenció Kira.

-Pues aunque parezca raro, creo que Peter quiere redimirse... No sé... Quizás este conmigo por eso, quiere redención y como todos desconfiamos de él, no lo tenemos en mucho estima y no le damos una oportunidad, pues empezó a redimirse ayudándome con lo mal que lo pasaba y cuidando de mí, supongo que como yo también hice cosas de las que me arrepiento... Pensó que congeniaríamos y lo entendería...

-Stiles, tu no hiciste nada, fue el Nogitsune, no te compares con lo que hizo él, que estaba en plenas facultades mentales. – sentenció Scott.

-Bueno, estaba cegado por la ira y las ganas de venganza por lo que le ocurrió, no debe ser muy agradable ver como toda tu familia muere quemada ante tus ojos y luego quedar en coma y en estado vegetal por último durante 6 años... – dije removiéndome incómodo.

-No lo justifiques Stiles, lo que hizo fue horrible, y aunque tuviera justificación no sé porque se iba a preocupar ahora tanto de ti, ¿así de repente Peter Hale se vuelve bueno? Tiene que haber un porque, la cosa es saber cuál es para detenerle antes de que sea tarde. – espetó Lydia con tono serio y frío.

-Tendrá un porque seguro, pero a lo mejor no es nada malo, la gente puede cambiar para bien. – inquirió Malia.

-Es cierto. – dije alentando la hipótesis de Malia, ya que yo creo saber el porqué del cambio de Peter y no es ningún plan maligno, pero aún no estaba preparado para contarles a ellos eso.

-Pues yo sigo sin fiarme. – contrastó Kira.

-Stiles, ¿Hay algo que no nos estés contando? Es muy raro que defiendas a Peter, es más, el Stiles que yo conozco tendría ya elucubrado el supuesto plan de Peter sobre como volver a ser un alpha o algo así por el estilo... – preguntó Scott muy desconcertado.

Durante un segundo me quedé helado, no sabía que decir, no podías decirles la verdad pero si mentía Scott lo notaría seguro.

-Puede ser por que como este tiempo he estado mucho con él a solas he llegado a conocerle y ver que en realidad no planea nada malo, sinceramente quiero que quiere redimirse y estar conmigo. – digo, ya que en verdad esto es cierto, no es toda la verdad pero solo tiene que ser lo suficientemente creíble para que mi corazón no me delate, es una verdad a medias se podría decir.

-Mmmm... Bueno, si tú lo dices Stiles... Le daremos una oportunidad, pero hay que estar atentos, y procura que no te manipule, por cierto la soledad te ha tenido que afectar mucho para que aceptaras y ahora defiendas a Peter. – rio Lydia.

Scott no dijo nada solo miraba con cara poco conforme, pero al final se dio por vencido y pasó a otro tema. El resto del día pasó muy ameno, estaba muy contento de recuperar a mi grupo de amigos, aunque las cosas no estaban igual que antes con el tiempo la heridas curarían del todo, lo único que extrañamente no me gustaba de que volviera todo a lo de antes, era que pasaría menos tiempo con Peter y si este pasaba por mi casa u ocurría algo nuevamente Scott y los demás se enterarían, pero la verdad, ahora no quería pensar en eso, nada más que me iba a da dolor de cabeza.

A la salida del instituto cogí mis cosas y salí con rapidez porque seguramente Peter vendría a recogerme, ya que no tenía como volver, no quería que Scott y los demás me vieran ir con él, así que les dije que tenía que volver rápido ya que mi padre me esperaba. Cuando estaba fuera busque con la mirada el coche de Peter (que en realidad era de Derek, pero que Peter parece ser que cogía a su antojo), fácilmente lo encontré aparcado en la entrada, me dirigí a él con prisa ya que tenía que hablar con Peter de todo lo ocurrido y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, tenía bastantes ganas de verlo. Justo cuando estaba llegando al coche veo que se abre la puerta del conductor, en ese momento sale Derek del coche con una sonrisa en los labios (cosa realmente extraña) y sus gafas Ray-Ban puestas (aparte de su habitual chaqueta de cuero negra que tan bien le quedaba), estaba simplemente radiante, tan sexy, mi corazón se aceleró, había venido a por mí, hoy al final iba a resultar que era el día de suerte de Stiles, reconciliación con mis amigos y ahora con Derek, sentí el calor subir por mi cuerpo al contemplarlo de esa manera, al saber que me estaba sonriendo a mí ¡a Stiles! Pero en ese momento una enorme oleada de culpa azotó todo mi cuerpo, no sé porque, pero al recordar el beso de Peter... Bueno, los besos de Peter, no pude controlarlo, no entiendo el porqué, ya que yo no hice nada y aparte de eso no tengo nada con Derek, es más, yo no le intereso a Derek lo más mínimo, pero el simple hecho de que en cierta manera me gustaran los besos de Peter y el tener ganas de verlo me hacían sentir un poco mal, también me hizo sentir mal la pequeña punzada de desilusión que he tenido hace nada al darme cuenta de que Peter no estaba aquí, ya que a él sé ciertamente que le tengo que importar, si no, no me hubiera besado ¿no? Tengo que gustarle e importarle...

-Hola Stiles, ¿problemas con el coche? – pregunta Derek con un tono divertido.

-Emmm... Sí, ¿cómo lo supiste? – digo algo incómodo por lo pensado antes.

-¿Quién me lo va a decir? Pues Peter, que fue el que te recogió y te trajo ¿no es obvio?

-Sí, bueno... Claro, solo es que yo pensé que vendría él...

-Si quieres me voy y le llamo a él para que venga a por ti si tanto lo prefieres. – escupe Derek con mucha ira cambiando su sonrisa y aspecto relajado y alegré por su pose habitual de hostilidad total.

-¡No!, no Derek, de verdad no quería decir eso... Solo que me sorprendió, nada más, hacía tiempo que no te veía... Y es más yo juraría que me odiabas, me pareció incluso que me rehuías... por eso digo que me extraño, por favor no te vayas.

-Yo no te odio Stiles, solo es que ando ocupado, mi vida no se centra en un grupo de críos.- espetó algo nervioso.- Bueno, va, sube al coche. – dijo ya algo más calmado.

Esta vez no quería un silencio incomodo como el que aconteció en el camino de ida con Peter así que me pasé todo el camino hablando y divagando sobre cualquier tontería, Derek solo respondía con una de esas miradas insondables o algún sonido para hacerme saber que me escuchaba o si tenía suerte con algún monosílabo.

-...Y es por eso que dicen que los gatos tienen siete vidas...

-Stiles, estás divagando demasiado, cállate un momento o vas a hacer explotar mi cabeza con tanta información. – bufó Derek un tanto exasperado y no era para menos ya que casi ni había parado a respirar de tanto hablar.

-Anda, si Derek-lobo-amargado-Hale puede pronunciar más que monosílabos, haré nota mental...

-Stiles, si no te callas ahora, te arrancare la garganta con mis dientes. – gruñó mientras me mandaba una de esas miradas asesina marca by Derek y me enseñaba su dentadura perfecta.

-Perdón...

No quería quedarme callado porque así iba a ponerme a pensar demasiado, y es bien sabido que los lobos pueden oler las emociones fuertes y escuchar los latidos de nuestro corazón. Tras intentar dejar mi mente en blanco y observar el paisaje, las dudas me asaltaron, ¿por qué Derek de pronto se preocupa en venir a buscarme? Bueno supongo que habrá sido Peter el que se lo dijera porque el andará ocupado... ¿Qué estará haciendo? No, no creo que sea momento para pensar en eso. A lo mejor Derek no le dejó coger de nuevo su coche y prefirió el venir a por mí, o simplemente lo hizo por jorobar a Peter, ya que Derek le tiene manía y no es para menos o tal vez quería verme... No Stiles, ya estas imaginándote cosas que no son, Derek nunca quiere verme, a él le importo bien poco... Que él quiera verme es lo que yo quisiera... En ese momento me quedé observando el perfil de Derek, era realmente hermoso, su nariz perfecta, sus ojos verdes/azules/grisáceos de un color único, sus labios rojizos y bien tallados en esa mandíbula cuadrada perfecta y varonil, su barba incipiente de tres días...

-¿Qué pasa Stiles? ¿Tengo monos en la cara? – dice Derek con una sonrisa de medio lado y con un tono burlón.

-¿Qué?... No... No... Digo ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? – digo apartando la mirada de él y removiéndome incómodo en él asiento.

-¿No es obvio? Estabas escudriñándome con la mirada.- ríe Derek.

-Perdona, no sé qué me pasó, siento haberte molestado... – contestó mientras juego con mis dedos.

-No estoy molesto Stiles, tu tan dramático como siempre...- espeta Derek con un gesto de agotamiento.

El silencio volvió a reinar entre nosotros, pero no era un silencio normal de los que suele tener con Derek, estos eran incómodos y me ponían nervioso, este silenció me daba tranquilidad, transmitía armonía, aunque he de reconocer que esto me extrañaba mucho, ¿cuándo Derek empezó a hablarme con más que miradas y monosílabos? ¿Cuándo sonrió tantas veces seguidas? ¿Cuándo se pudo crear un ambiente entre nosotros tan normal y cómodo? Esto era realmente extraño... ¿Tendrá algo que ver Peter? Bueno, supongo que hoy le preguntaré cuando venga, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

-Ya hemos llegado. – anunció Derek deteniéndose en la puerta de mi casa.

-Muchas gracias, de verdad, si no hubieras venido me hubiera tocado caminar por un buen rato.

-No hay de qué. – responde.

Con esto cojo mi mochila y salgo del coche dirección a mi casa, en ese momento siento que Derek me agarra del brazo, me da la vuelta y me envuelve en un cálido abrazo y hunde la nariz en mi cuello. Me quedo totalmente petrificado, ¿Derek me estaba abrazando? Y espera un momento, ¿me está olfateando? Malditos chuchos y su manía de oler todo. Cuando se separó se dio la vuelta hacía el coche mientras decía:

-Me alegro de que hayas decidido arreglar las cosas con los chicos y volver a la manada, y por cierto, - dice girándose y mirándome muy serio.- si le cuentas a alguien lo que acabo de hacer, te arrancare la cabeza ¿entendido?

-Sí.- solo alcancé a decir eso, estaba atónito, ¿qué leñes les pasa a todos hoy?

-Buen chico Stiles. – y con eso Derek se dirigió hasta su coche y se fue del lugar.

Yo me quedé quieto un rato más, hasta que conseguí que mi cuerpo reaccionara a mis deseos y poder entrar en casa.

-Hola hijo, ¿qué tal el día de colegio? – preguntó mi padre desde la cocina.

-Muy bien, hoy arreglé las cosas con la manada.

-¿Ves, Stiles? Te dije que con el tiempo todo se arreglaría, Scott y tu sois como hermanos.

-Lo sé papa, pero las cosas son muy difíciles últimamente.

-Y que lo digas hijo, estas cosas sobrenaturales me dan dolor de cabeza... Por cierto Stiles, esta noche pediré comida china para cenar.

-Vale, yo quiero lo de siempre, voy a mi habitación.

Nada más entrar me tiré en la cama lanzando la mochila a un rincón de la habitación. Estaba agotado, pero no físicamente sino psicológicamente, hoy ha sido un día lleno de sorpresas, pero ahora mismo me gustaría ver a Peter, tenía que hablar con él y verle. Pasó como una hora y no había rato de este, así que decidí mandarle un mensaje.

_“Hola Peter, soy Stiles, ven a mi casa, tenemos que hablar, mi padre está en casa así que usa la ventana, la dejaré abierta”_

Me puse a esperar su respuesta leyendo un libro para entretenerme, pasó el tiempo y no había respuesta, empecé a preocuparme, ¿le habría ocurrido algo? Peter últimamente lo visitaba todos los días y ahora no solo eso, sino que no contestaba a su mensaje, decidí llamarlo para comprobar que estaba bien pero esté no contestó, cosa de 5 minutos después mi móvil comenzó a sonar, era Peter.

_-¿Stiles? – pregunta Peter con voz cansada y entre jadeos._

-Peter, ¿qué ocurre? No has venido hoy y no has contestado a mis mensajes. – contesté preocupado.

_\- Yo... Lo siento, he estado... Liado, no tenía el móvil conmigo y he tenido un par de problemas. – dijo ya algo más calmado._

-Peter, ¿estás bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda? ¿Dónde estás? – pregunté algo desconcertado y asustado.

En ese momento se escucha desde el fondo del móvil un gran golpe y a alguien decir _“¡Peter!, ¡Sal de ahí ahora!”_.

_\- No te preocupes Stiles, estoy perfectamente, es solo que Derek hoy no está de humor, tengo que dejarte, intentaré ir a verte luego, no me eches mucho de menos. – dijo con un tono burlón y picarón._

-¡Espera Peter! ¿Pero qué...

En ese momento la llamada se cortó. Mierda ¿pero qué leñes le pasará a esos dos? Espero que Peter tenga tiempo de venir, realmente necesito hablar con él para aclarar todas mis dudas...

El resto de la tarde pasó rápido y no hubo signos de Peter. Cené con mi padre y  cuando ya me iba a dormir mi móvil sonó. Era un mensaje de Peter.

_“Siento no haber podido ir a verte Stiles, hemos tenido un problema aquí en el loft. Mañana hablaremos sin falta, descansa bien joven Stilinski, ten buenos sueños (y si yo estoy en ellos mejor). Te quiero Stiles.”_

¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉ????!!!!! ¡¿Me ha dicho que me quiere?! ¡¿Peter Hale me ha dicho que me quiere y que sueñe con él?! Creo que mi cabeza va a explotar... Oh Scotty, me gustaría tanto poder hablar contigo esto... Pero no creo que sea el momento...

Tras varias horas dando vueltas a la cabeza como un idiota a la declaración de Peter me quede dormido...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado, ¿Qué ha ocurrido en el loft de Derek? ¿Qué pasará con Stiles? ¿El lobo gruñón le reconocerá a Stiles lo que siente por él antes de que sea demasiado tarde? Momentos Steter y Sterek se avecinan, aunque antes, los dos próximo capítulos contarán las perspectivas de Derek y Peter sobre lo ocurrido y sobre como piensas y que sienten, para que os hagáis una idea, luego seguirá Stiles narrando, ya que la mayoría del fic será desde su punto de vista, muchas gracias a todos, no se olviden de kudear y votar. ¡Gracias!


	4. Capítulo 3: Adentrándome en tu corazón...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo narrado por Peter.

**Peter:**

Ainsss Stiles... Desde aquel día donde casi mueres por culpa del Nogitsune, desde el momento en que os separasteis después que Lydia y Scott te trajeran de vuelta y te viera tan débil y vulnerable... Desde aquel mismo instante donde pensé que te perdía... Me di cuenta de lo importante que eres para mí, de que no puedo perderte y de que voy a protegerte aunque mi vida me valla en ello. Y así estoy, desde ese momento, acompañándote en tus días de soledad, en el patio de tu casa esperando a que vuelvas del instituto para poder verte, olerte, oírte hablar durante horas... Eres un chiquillo realmente molesto y embriagador... Desearía tanto tenerte para mí... Pero tu solo tienes ojos para el imbécil de mi sobrino, que pese que sé que él también esté loco por ti desde que te conoció se niega a aceptarlo y te aleja, es un necio, yo en su lugar correría hasta ti, te abrazaría y te devoraría con mis labios, pero bueno, si él no va a hacer nada contigo lo haré yo, poco a poco entraré en tu vida, haré que le olvides y que me ames como yo te amo a ti...

_-Oh Dios mío... ¿Se puede ser más desgraciado? Siempre lo estropeo todo._ – escucho murmurar a Stiles desde su habitación.

Esa es una señal para ir, no quiero que mi pequeño Stiles se siga torturando por algo que no es culpa suya, lo único bueno que tiene es que su soledad lo hace vulnerable a mis encantos y así poco a poco estoy entrando en su vida y espero que en su corazón.

Salto a un árbol, trepo por él y me cuelo en la habitación de Stiles. Me quedo recostado en el marco de la ventana observando a mi adorado ratón hiperactivo tumbado allí, tan solo, indefenso y triste que hace que todas mis entrañas se estremezcan ante su imagen desoladora y vulnerable, agrieta mi corazón y me dan ganas de patearle la cara a todos por no ir corriendo a ayudar y hacer sonreír a este chico que me tiene tan loco, aún no logro entender como mi sobrino se resiste a algo tan deseable como es Stiles. En ese momento Stiles detecta mi presencia, se incorpora y se queda mirándome con esos ojos avellana que tan de cabeza me traen.

-Hola Stiles, ¿vagueando un rato antes de empezar con los deberes para hoy? – pregunto con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Stiles se queda ahí, fijo, sin decir nada, creo poder oír perfectamente como da vueltas a su cabeza, tiene su mirada puesta en mí, tan cálida, suave y desesperada... Me encantaría saber en qué piensa... Me está poniendo realmente loco verlo con su mirada tan fija en mí.

-Stiles, deja de rumiar sea lo que sea que estés pensando, me pone nervioso verte tan callado mirándome, es raro, voy a empezar a pensar que te gusto. – digo con burla intentando relajar él ambiente y deseando que fuese así.

-Muy gracioso Peter, ¡más quisieras tú! ¡No te miraba a ti solo pensaba en mis cosas! – exclama ofendido.

Eso me duele, en realidad tenía la esperanza de que me mirara y que me dijera que si le gusto.

-Me encantaría que fuese así Stiles. – contesto intentando fingir cachondeo para evitar que vea mi desesperación por él.

-¿Qué quieres esta vez Peter? – pregunta cansado pero con tono frio recostándome de nuevo en la cama. – Tengo deberes de química que hacer, no puedo perder tiempo.

Algo en mí se removió, me sentí mal, yo solo quiero estar a su lado, n me gusta que me trate tan frio cuando solo vine a ayudar.

-Alguien se ha levantado hoy con el pie izquierdo... Solo venía a hacer mí vista de rigor Stiles y ver como estabas, ya sabes, para ver si estabas aburrido y... no sé... – digo nervioso mientras empezaba a removerme incómodo.

Stiles alzó una ceja en respuesta y se quedó mirándome a los ojos penetrantemente, como si me desnudara el alma con la mirada, me robó completamente el aliento y unas fuertes ganas de besarle y reclamarle como mío se apoderaron de mí. Tenía que contrólame pero con esa mirada clavada en mis ojos es imposible.

-Bueno, pues si no quieres mi compañía me iré, adiós Stilinski. – dije al borde de la locura, si no salía de ahí rápido, seguro que lo besaría y Stiles, con su gran dramatismo, haría una escena digna de ver y sinceramente no tenía ganas.

Iba a salir por la ventana justo cuando me detuve.

-Espera, no he dicho que te vallas, solo he dicho que tengo deberes, aunque si quieres puedes quedarte y cuando lo termine podemos terminar de ver los últimos capítulos de Juego de Tronos... o lo que quieras. – dijo Stiles con voz suave mientras movía su mirada por toda la habitación, parecía incomodo, ¿será que el siente algo por mí al fin? Bueno, si me quedo lo confirmaré.

-Mmmm... De acuerdo, pero tengo que hacer algo mientras espero.

-Toma. – Stiles saca un libro de la cómoda y me lo da. – Este libro es bueno, es de Arturo Pérez Reverte, se llama Cabo de Trafalgar, es una novela cómica sobre lo ocurrido durante la batalla de Trafalgar entre los españoles y los ingleses, es una muy buena novela. - comenta

-Mmmm... Parece interesante, empezaré a leerla, gracias Stiles. – contesto, mientras le guiño un ojo, el parece responder a este gesto con nerviosismo, esto se pone interesante...

Alcanzo mi mano para coger el libro rozando deliberadamente su mano con suavidad, noté perfectamente cómo se estremeció y un poco de rubor inundo sus mejillas, era realmente magnifico, que reaccionara así a mi caricia hizo que me emocionara, rápido se dio la vuelta con intención de que no me diera cuenta del efecto que he tenido en él, pobre Stiles ¿no se da cuenta que soy un lobo? No se puede esconder fácilmente de mí. Estoy maravillado, todo marcha sobre ruedas. Me recuesto en la cama de Stiles embebiendo todos mis sentidos con su aroma, que parecía emanar de todos los rincones de la habitación, era realmente exquisito. Hacía como que leía, pero en realidad lo que hacía era observar al pequeño revoltoso de Stiles pelear con sus deberes, grabar en mi retina todo su cuerpo, los lunares de su perfil y embriagarme con su aroma. Pasado ya un buen rato pude observar como Stiles estaba realmente atascado en uno de sus ejercicios así que me levante dispuesto a ayudarlo a acabar para poder recostarme con él en su cama para ver la serie en su portátil, ya que días antes robe su cable de televisión para así tener que ver todo en el portátil y tener una buena excusa para estar pegado a él. Escuché como murmuraba improperios por el atascamiento con el ejercicio, me acerque lenta y suavemente por detrás, dejando que mi respiración rozara con su cuello, Stiles se quedó petrificado al instante y yo relamí mis labios con deseo.

-Venga Stiles, ¿no entiendes eso? Pensé que eras de los listos. –comenté divertido.

Tardó unos segundos en poder reaccionar, simplemente este chico es adorable.

-Y lo soy, solo... es que... no sé, últimamente me cuesta más todo, aparte la química siempre ha sido mi talón de Aquiles. – musitó.

-Bueno Stiles... – dije acercándome más a él, pegando mi pecho a su espalda, dejando así mi cara justo al lado de la suya, haciéndolo sentirse nervioso por la cercanía y el contacto. – Es muy fácil, mira,- dije quitándole el lápiz con una suave caricia haciendo estremecer a Stiles nuevamente, creo que podré acostumbrarme a esto, y empecé a explicar el ejercicio, percatándome de que Stiles se había vuelto a sumir en sus pensamientos.

-Stiles, ¿en qué demonios piensas? Te estoy explicando esto, si no prestas atención no vas a acabar nunca.

-Eeehh... esto... si perdona, mi mente ha ido a otro lugar, ya sabes, Scott, la manada y demás... – dijo al borde del colapso, sabía perfectamente que mentía y si era así es que seguro pensaba en mí, eso me lleno de satisfacción, por fin lo estaba consiguiendo.

Terminé de explicarle el ejercicio y lo hice para él, mientras usaba mi cercanía y nuestro roce para hacer que Stiles se pusiera muy nervioso, podía oír su corazón a km y todo esto era por mí, estaba realmente encantado.

-Bueno Stiles, - dije incorporándome y posando mis manos sobre sus hombros. – si ya has acabado vamos a lo que nos ocupa, que se va a hacer de noche y hay que cenar dormir y esas cosas.

-Sí, de acuerdo Peter, solo déjame recoger esto un poco, si quieres coge el portátil y ve preparándolo todo si no te importa.

-Claro que no me importa, ahora mismo me pongo a ello. – contesto apretando el suave agarre de sus hombro.

Nos sentamos en la cama, uno alado del otro, con el portátil puesto en mi regazo. Podía notar como Stiles se ponía nervioso por la cercanía y como a veces se quedaba mirándome fijamente mi perfil, yo aguanté las ganas de girarme para que el chico no se sintiera demasiado nervioso y se fuera de mi lado, necesitaba que fuera tranquilizándose y aceptando lo que estuviera empezando a sentir, no quería asustarlo y perder toda oportunidad después del trabajo que me costó llegar a aquí. Empezó a removerse incomodo, más de lo normal.

-Tranquilo Stiles, solo es una serie. – espeté para tranquilizarlo y que pensara que no me doy cuenta de que es por mí, aunque no pude reprimir la necesidad de pasar un brazo por sus hombros, recostar su cabeza en mi hombro y apoyar la mía en la suya. Su contacto se sentía jodidamente bien, tenerlo apoyado en mi era una increíble sensación.

El agarré que tenía sobre él era fuerte y firme, esto hizo que su corazón se acelerara y se pusiera más nervioso si era posible, sus mejillas enrojecieron. Era perfecto, podía sentir su calor, y olerlo con más fuerza si era posible, su olor es dulce, jodidamente dulce y suave, muy puro, su corazón me estaba volviendo loco, latía tan rápido y con tanta fuerza que me estaba haciendo salir de mis cabales

-Stiles, ¿qué te ocurre? Tu corazón va a salirse se tu pecho de un momento a otro, nunca te has puesto tan nervioso por una maldita serie. – dije mientras levantaba mi cabeza y lo miraba.

El levantó la suya y yo solté un poco mi agarre para que pudiera mirarme bien a los ojos.

-Yo-Yo... no sé... – tartamudeó.

Giró del todo su cabeza mirándome a los ojos, yo lo miraba curioso y divertido por todas las reacciones del chico y el me miraba como escudriñando mi alma y grabando a fuego mi mirada. El aire se tensaba, su corazón estaba realmente frenético y el mío ya no se quedaba atrás, me estaba volviendo loco, tenía que besarlo, aquí y ahora, él ahora era mío... Solo mío.

-Stilessss... – susurro con la voz muy ronca por la excitación y el deseo que sentía mientras apretaba más mi agarre para acercarle más a mí.

Milímetros separaban nuestros rostros, el ambiente se tensaba y el magnetismo entre nosotros era palpable. Stiles estaba completamente ido y yo estaba completamente loco de deseo, loco por él, quería besarlo, lamer sus lunares y recorrer su delgado cuerpo con mis manos. Justo en ese momento mí móvil empezó a sonar, parecía hecho a propósito. Gruñí por la interrupción y Stiles se separó un poco. Saque el móvil viendo quien era, Derek, entonces sí que ha sido a propósito, maldito bastardo.

-¿Qué quieres? – pregunte algo molesto.

_-Necesito que vengas, tenemos que hablar._

-Ahora no puedo, estoy ocupado.

_-Eso me da igual. Ven ahora al loft._

Bufé ante la tenacidad de mi sobrino, es realmente molesto cuando quiere.

-¿Y no puedes esperar?

_No, ahora mismo. – lo escuche gruñir._

-Vale, ya voy, eres realmente molesto sobrino, pero creo que me imagino él porque de tanta prisa.- dije poniendo una sonrisa de medio lado.

_-Pues si lo sabes ¿qué mierda haces aún ahí? ¡Sal ya o iré a por ti Peter!_

-Adiós. – dije colgando la llamada, sabía perfectamente que ha sido a propósito, seguramente esté abajo y cuando oyó los latidos de nuestros corazones y olió la excitación en ambiente decidió cortar por lo sano, es un imbécil, ni come ni deja comer...

Suspire mirando el móvil aun en mis manos, entonces me giré y sonreí a Stiles con algo de picardía.

-Creo que vamos a tener que terminar de ver esto otro día, me reclaman para asuntos familiares Stiles, es una pena, cuando parecía ponerse interesante... – musite cambiando mi sonrisa a una de medio lado.

Stiles se encendió como un Gusiluz, era francamente gracioso verlo tan ruborizado y nervioso.

-Bueno, pues otro día nos vemos Peter, no hagas esperar a Derek, ya sabes que no tiene nunca muy buen humor... – dijo removiéndose muy incómodo.

-Mmmm... Si, cierto, aunque a mí mi sobrino no me da ningún miedo la verdad.- reí divertido.

Con esto me levanté, cogí mi chaqueta, me la puse, me acerqué a Stiles y rápidamente cogí mi cara entre mis manos y le planté un suave y corto beso en los labios antes de irme, no quería quedarme con las ganas de besarlo, me tenía realmente engatusado y hechizado.

-Hasta luego Stiles, si necesitas cualquier cosa llámame, vendré enseguida. – dije mientras guiñaba un ojo y salía por la ventana, sin darle oportunidad a Stiles de volver en sí.

Nada más salir, en el patio, pude observar a un Derek muy cabreado moviéndose de un lugar a otro y maldiciendo bajo.

-¿Qué pasa Derek? – pregunté poniéndome enfrente de el con cara enfadada.

-Aquí hago yo las preguntas, ¿qué quieres tú de Stiles? ¿Qué diabólico plan tienes en mente Peter? ¿Por qué vienes tanto a verlo?

-No tengo ningún plan en mente, solo me gusta el chico y vengo a verlo porque todos los que os hacéis llamar sus amigos lo habéis dejado de lado.

-Aléjate de él Peter. – gruño con odio e ira Derek.

-No, tú has tenido su corazón mucho tiempo y lo has tratado muy mal Derek, ahora voy a conquistarlo y a cuidarlo como merece, si no lo querías antes no lo quieras ahora. – escupo con odio.

-Peter... Te lo advierto, Stiles no es tuyo.

-Ni tuyo, nadie lo reclamó aún y el no entregó su corazón a nadie, es libre de hacer lo que quiera, si lo quieres de verdad lucha por él.

-Voy a arrancarte la garganta Peter. – medio gritó Derek viniendo como una fiera a por mí.

-No lo creo, y menos aquí, ¿quieres que Stiles nos escuche y se asome? ¿No verdad? Pues tranquilízate y juega limpio, si me matas o me haces cualquier cosa a Stiles no le va a gustar nada, por si no te das cuenta soy su único apoyo y el que evita que haga cualquier tontería.

Derek gruñó, creo que se dio cuenta que tenía razón, su mirada era pura ira y odio, puro fuego, eso me era bastante gracioso.

-Vámonos. – espetó furioso mi sobrino.

En todo el camino de vuelta a casa no pronunciamos palabra, Derek estaba totalmente colérico y yo totalmente sumergido en el recuerdo del beso que robé a Stiles antes de irme. Esa misma noche volví a casa de Stiles, desconecté un cable de la batería de su coche para así mañana recogerlo y llevarlo a la escuela. Derek sale temprano a correr así que aprovecharé ese momento para coger su coche, ya que aún no me compré uno, debería de ir a hacerlo.

A la mañana siguiente todo transcurría como predije, Derek se fue a correr y yo cogí su coche para ir a por un Stiles que de seguro no podría arrancar su coche.

Cuando llegué a la puerta de casa de Stiles pude ver como el chico estaba dentro de su Jeep golpeando su cabeza contra el volante en señal de  frustración, toque el claxon para llamar su atención. Bajo del Jeep como un rayo y se aventuró a la ventana del conductor y yo la abrí en cuanto estaba alado de ella.

-Hola Stiles, ¿tienes problemas con el coche?

-Ah, eres tú... – musito algo decepcionado.

-¿Esperabas a otra persona? ¿Quizás a Derek? – pregunté alzando una ceja fingiendo diversión, pero no estaba divertido, sino un tanto dolido y enfadado.

-Teniendo en cuenta que es el coche de Derek... pues sí Peter, esperaba que fuera él, por cierto ¿qué hace tú con su coche?

-Pues conducir ¿no es obvio?

-Sí, eso ya lo veo, lo que me refiero es porque lo conduces tú y no él.

-¿Quieres saber a dónde iba Stiles? Porque si es eso solo tienes que preguntarlo. – dije con una sonrisa de medio lado y con picardía.

-¡Por qué iba a querer saber a dónde vas! – exclamó alterado, eso me gustó.

-Tranquilo Stiles, solo era una pregunta, no te enfades chico...- comenté encogiéndome de hombros y riendo descaradamente. – Pero ya que quieres saber que hago con su coche, tengo que hacer unos recados y yo aún no me compré uno, así que como mi queridísimo sobrino salió a correr por el bosque aproveché y se lo tomé prestado, ¿contento?

-Solo si te cayas y te largas. – espetó muy molesto por haberme burlado con descaro de él.

-Oh venga Stiles, no te enfades, es muy temprano para estar de mal humor.- dije guiñándome un ojo, y haciéndolo estremecer, me volví a sentir muy bien, me gustaba hacerlo estremecer.

-¿Te llevo Stiles? – dije con tono seductor.

Pero otra vez pude ver como Stiles se perdía en sus pensamientos y no me escuchaba.

-Stiles ¿estás ahí? – pregunté divertido.

-Oh si, perdona Peter ¿decías?

-¡Qué si te llevo! Tienes el coche roto por lo que veo y vas a llegar tarde.

-Emm... Esto... No hace falta, llamaré a mi padre y... – empezó a decir nervioso.

-Stiles, en el tiempo que tu padre viene a por ti y te lleva vas a llegar terriblemente tarde, venga, no te hagas de rogar y sube al coche, que no muerdo. – dije entre risas, pero sabiendo las ganas reales que tenía de besarle, morderle, lamerle y hacerlo mío.

-Esto... Sí, bueno... Vale. – musitó nervioso.

Entró al coche, se puso el cinturón de seguridad y puso rumbo a la escuela, durante el camino no podía quitarle ojo a Stiles, mi boca y mis labios se secaban al mirar sus labios carnosos, sus lunares esparcidos por su piel lechosa... Tenía que relamer mis labios para que estos no se agrietaran por la tremenda sequedad y necesidad de él que tenía.

Había silencio en el coche, excepto a veces que Stiles decía alguna inconcluencia debido a su nerviosismo. Sabía que él quería preguntarme por lo de ayer, pero no se animaba, en vez de eso, se removía en el asiento incómodo.

-Venga, Stiles, suéltalo ya. – dije cuando estábamos llegando al instituto.

-¿El qué? No entiendo a qué te refieres. – contesté desorientado.

-Sé que algo ronda tu cabeza, solo dilo y ya está, ya te dije que no muerdo Stiles, bueno, al menos no a ti. – dije riendo.

-Si... Bueno... Ya... Es que... – empezó a balbucear muy nervioso.

-Stiles, enserio, suéltalo ya. – dije con seriedad.

-¿Por qué me besaste? – preguntó en un murmullo.

-Porque me apeteció. – respondí con una pequeña sonrisa mientras me encogía de hombros.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Eso qué significa? – preguntó nervioso y confundido.

-Stiles, no le des más vueltas a eso. – espeté saliendo del coche.

Rodeé el coche y abrí la puerta para que pudiera salir, sin quitarle la vista de encima. Cuando le abrí me quede observándolo.

-Stiles, ¿vas a salir o qué? Ya no hay nadie fuera, vas realmente tarde. – dije algo cansado.

-¿Eh?... Oh ¡Sí! ¡Mierda!. – exclamó cogiendo sus cosas nerviosos y saliendo del coche a toda prisa.

Entonces se giró y me miró fijamente con esos ojos avellanes arrebatadores y sabía que no iba a poder contenerme más.

-Gracias Pe...

Lo interrumpí con un beso, robando su aliento y dejándolo de piedra, este fue un poco más largo y está vez aproveché para agarrar su cabeza y su cintura pegándolo a mí suavemente. En ese momento escuché perfectamente un rugido de Derek, seguro que esta desde el bosque viendo la escena, pues que se joda, ahora Stiles es mío. Cuando me separé de él me quedó mirándole con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-...ter. – termino la frase que quedó interrumpida por el beso. Eso fue muy gracioso, el parlanchín de Stiles sin saber qué hacer ni que decir, totalmente de piedra

-Un placer Stiles.- dije en un suave ronroneo.

Stiles se encendió como un foco y salió disparado para el instituto. En el momento que este entró por la puerta pude notar como una mano me agarraba fuertemente por la espalda y me lanzaba bien lejos, estampándome contra un árbol. Derek se abalanzó sobre mí cegado por la rabia, peleamos durante un rato, hasta que yo no podía más, él era más fuerte que yo, ya que yo aún no estaba del todo recuperado de la resurrección, esto era realmente molesto. Estaba tirado en el suelo, en medio del bosque, Derek me agarró de la camiseta y me levantó.

-Le has besado. – decía entre gruñidos.

-Sí, ya que tu as optado por ignorarle yo he decidido dar el paso.

-No te atrevas...

-¿A qué? ¿De qué tienes miedo? ¿De qué sea feliz conmigo? A diferencia de ti yo no tengo miedo de reconocer que siento, estoy orgulloso de ello ¿sabes? No me amenaces, él no es para ti, tú te has rendido, si lo quieres lucha por su corazón como se merece. – escupí con mucho odio.

-Eso haré, tenlo por seguro, hoy iré a por Stiles a la salida, ve a casa y recupérate. No vuelvas a coger mi coche sin permiso, cómprate uno.

Con eso Derek se fue. Volví a mi apartamento y me dormí un rato para recuperarme de las heridas. Cuando me levanté me duche, comí y fui directo al concesionario a comprar un coche para mí. Elegí un Audi A5 en rojo, tres puertas y con todos los extras, incluido techo solar. Mañana por la tarde podría pasar a por él. Me daba rabia dejar que Derek recogiera a Stiles, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, ya que no tenía coche. Fui al apartamento de Derek a esperarlo a allí. Pasadas un par de horas escuché a mi sobrino de llegar. Cuando entró tenía una amplia sonrisa de felicidad y superioridad.

-Hola Peter. – dijo acercándose a mí con una amplia esa sonrisa.

-Hola mi adorado sobrino. – dije con un poco de veneno en la voz imaginándome el porqué de su sonrisa.

-Stiles me quiere ¿eres consciente de ello? Solo con un abrazo lo he hecho derretirse. – siguió hablando con tono de satisfacción y victoria.

-Puede que aún sienta algo por ti, pero también lo hace por mí y lo sabes Derek, sino no habría permitido que lo besara dos veces y no se alteraría tanto en mi presencia querido sobrino. – contesté con suficiencia.

Esto le hizo enfadar y cambió su semblante chulesco por uno serio y enfadado.

-¿Qué? ¿Dos veces? – preguntó con ira en los ojos.

-¡Oh! Si, antes de salir ayer de su casa le besé, no quería quedarme con las ganas, ya sabes, estábamos en un momento intimo hasta que tu deliberadamente nos interrumpiste.

Los puños de Derek estaban tan apretados que sus nudillos estaban blanco, su mandíbula totalmente tensa, sus ojos centelleantes de odio. En ese instante sonó mi móvil, lo cogí y vi un mensaje de Stiles. Sonrío victorioso al leer el mensaje de Stiles. Y se lo enseño a Derek desde lejos.

_“Hola Peter, soy Stiles, ven a mi casa, tenemos que hablar, mi padre está en casa así que usa la ventana, la dejaré abierta”_

-Yo... Yo... Te vas a enterar. –gruño Derek mientras se abalanzaba nuevamente a por mí. Yo por mi parte con un rápido movimiento esquivé su ataque y deje el móvil en la estantería para que la pelea inminente no lo estropeara. Peleamos durante un rato y destrozamos medio apartamento, hasta que escuche mi móvil sonar nuevamente, corrí hasta él y sonreí con suficiencia al ver que era Stiles. Subí rápido y me metí en la habitación de Derek, encerrándome para coger la llamada.

-¿Stiles? – pregunté con voz cansada y entre jadeos, por la lucha con Derek

_-Peter, ¿qué ocurre? No has venido hoy y no has contestado a mis mensajes. – contestó notablemente preocupado por mi voz._

\- Yo... Lo siento, he estado... Liado, no tenía el móvil conmigo y he tenido un par de problemas. – dije ya algo más calmado para no preocupar a Stiles.

_-Peter, ¿estás bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda? ¿Dónde estás? – preguntó algo desconcertado y asustado._

En ese momento escucho a Derek aporrear la puerta y decir.

-¡Peter!, ¡Sal de ahí ahora! – entre gruñidos.

La puerta no iba a aguantar mucho así que volví a coger bien el móvil que lo había separado un momento de mi oreja mientras Derek aporreaba la puerta y me gritaba.

\- No te preocupes Stiles, estoy perfectamente, es solo que Derek hoy no está de humor, tengo que dejarte, intentaré ir a verte luego, no me eches mucho de menos. – dije con un tono burlón y picarón.

-¡Espera Peter! ¿Pero qué... – escuché decir a Stiles antes de colgar.

A los pocos segundo Derek derribó la puerta entrando a por mí, solté el móvil en la cama y agarré a Derek lanzándolo hacia afuera para así volver al salón con nuestra pelea de machos ex-alphas. Cuando Derek y yo estábamos completamente agotados y llenos de heridas después de luchar entre nosotros, un grupo de cazadores armados irrumpió en el loft de Derek.

-¿Dónde están las garras de Talía Hale y el hijo de Claudia? – preguntó uno de ellos mientras nos apuntaban a mí y a Derek.

-Nunca te diremos nada de eso. – gruño furioso Derek adoptando la transformación completa como yo y poniéndonos en posición de ataque.

-Contestad o acabaremos con vosotros. – volvió a decir el mismo hombre.

-Por encima de nuestros cadáveres. – espeté con ira.

-Calma chicos, no hay que ponerse tan agresivos. – se escuchó decir a una mujer que venía por detrás de los hombres.

-¿Quién eres? – preguntó Derek con un gruñido.

-Dejad que me presente, soy Elisabeth Crey, y esto son mis chicos, no os harán daño, ni al hijo de Claudia, solo necesitamos comprobar una cosa. Chicos, bajad las armas, venimos como amigos, no como enemigos, no hay necesidad de esto, por favor. – Ordenó la mujer.- Y vosotros, por favor guardad las garras, ahora.

Y sus ojos se tornaron completamente azules tanto su blanco, como su pupila y su iris, todo como con luz azul, en ese momento volvimos a nuestro aspecto humano sin quererlo y una sensación de tranquilidad y paz invadió mi cuerpo.

-Así mejor. – espetó la chica con una sonrisa de medio lado. – Ahora, por favor, dejadme ver las garras de Talía, solo será un momento, no nos la llevaremos, lo prometo.

-No sin antes saber por qué las quieres ver y que quieres de Stiles. – dijo Derek ya tranquilo.

La chica sonrió como con ternura hacía nosotros mientras se acercaba.

-Talía era amiga de Claudia, cuando Claudia murió le confesó un secreto que es de vital importancia para nosotros y la seguridad de su hijo, al entrar en contacto con sus garras podre ponerme en contacto con ella, ya que actualmente su espíritu se encuentra fuera de nuestro alcance.- comentó tranquilamente parándose delante de nosotros.

Derek y yo nos mirábamos sin entender nada, ¿Cómo que hablar con su espíritu? ¿Qué recuerdo? ¿Qué ocurre con Stiles? ¿Qué leñes es esta mujer?

-Contestaré a vuestras preguntar más tarde, primero dadme las garras, o no podré ayudar a Stiles.

-¿Ayudarle con qué? – pregunte aún atónito por todo lo que estaba aconteciendo.

-A desarrollar su poder, a defenderse y protegerse a si mismo y a los que le importa, lo que viene ahora no es nada contra lo que podáis combatir, tengo que ayudar a desarrollar su potencial y protegerlo como prometí a mi hermano.

-No entiendo nada, ¿quién es tu hermano? ¿Qué tiene que ver con Stiles? ¿Qué se avecina? ¿Qué poder? Stiles es humano, ¿quién coño eres? – espetó Derek empezando a ponerse nervioso y molesto como yo.

-Muchas preguntas Hale, tranquilos, las contestaré a todas, pero ahora no, cuando esté el joven Stiles presente, ahora como veo que no piensas darme las garras por tu propia voluntad...

La chica alzó la mano y con dos dedos toco la frente de Derek, este quedó paralizado y en un segundo la vi desaparecer y volver a aparecer con la caja que contiene las garras de mi hermana. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacía el sofá del loft. Derek volvió en si y transformándose rápido se abalanzó sobre la chica al unísono que yo, pero antes de poder llegar a alcanzarla una fuerza invisible nos envió al final de la habitación y nos mantenía pegados a la pared sin poder movernos.

-Estaros quietos, será rápido. – dijo la chica.

Derek no parada de intentar liberarse y de gritar a la chica, yo en cambio me quedé quieto, siendo consciente de que fuera lo que fuera esa mujer era muy poderoso y nosotros no teníamos nada que hacer contra ella.

La chica cogió las garras de mi hermana y las envolvió en su mano, en ese momento entró como en trance, estuvo así cerca de una hora. Al salir del trance guardo las garras de mi hermana en la caja y se dirigió a la salida.

-Gracias chicos, nos veremos pronto. Por cierto, sois familia, no peleéis por ningún hombre. – dijo mientras sonreía con dulzura y se iba con esos hombres.

Nada más salir la fuerza invisible desapareció. Derek empezó a maldecir y hablar solo en voz alta, yo sin embargo subí a la habitación a por mi móvil para mandar un mensaje a Stiles, ya que no había ido a verlo al final y no iba a ir, ya que tenía cosas que investigar esta noche sobre seres sobrenaturales y  sobre la madre de Stiles junto a Derek, para así estar preparados para lo que se avecine.

_“Siento no haber podido ir a verte Stiles, hemos tenido un problema aquí en el loft. Mañana hablaremos sin falta, descansa bien joven Stilinski, ten buenos sueños (y si yo estoy en ellos mejor). Te quiero Stiles.”_

Ese fue el mensaje que le envié, sonreí imaginando la reacción de Stiles al leer eso, seguro que hará un drama de todo. Bajé rápido al salón donde Derek seguía divagando en voz alta. Paré su charla absurda consigo mismo y nos pusimos manos a la obra, yo investigaba el bestiario para ver si podía averiguar qué clase de ser era esa chica y Derek estaba en el ordenador intentando investigar algo sobre el pasado de la madre de Stiles. Mañana hablaríamos con el resto de la manada y le contaríamos lo que pasó y lo que averiguamos para así estar preparados para cuando vuelvan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, en el siguiente capítulo pondré lo vivido por nuestro querido y celoso Derek y ya luego seguiré con la historia contada por Stiles, no habrá punto de vista de Peter o Derek hasta ya más adelantada la historia tras el siguiente capitulo, gracias a todos por leer, comenten y kudee.


	5. Capítulo 4: Celos... (+18)

Derek:

Aquí estoy, sentado al borde de mi cama, excitado y sudado a más no poder después de ese sueño tan caliente con Stiles.

_Sueño_

_Cuarto de Stiles, Derek está de pie enfrente de la cama de Stiles, mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos azules brillante de lobo, totalmente excitado, con una gran erección entre sus piernas al contemplar el cuerpo de Stiles cubierto solo por sus bóxer, Derek observa cada centímetro del cuerpo del cuerpo del chico, su piel, sus lunares que son como pepitas de chocolate que Derek quiere lamer y saber a qué saben, sus labios carnosos levemente separados. Derek se acerca suavemente a él, se agacha e inhala fuertemente el aroma del chico que emana de su cuello, gruñe al hacer esto, ya que el olor de Stiles es su perdición, ese olor dulzón pero a la vez suave. Stiles despierta, abre los ojos y ve a Derek ahí, agachado, oliendo su cuello, poder sentir perfectamente la respiración de Derek pegar en su cuello le hace estremecer._

_-De-Derek. – gime suavemente Stiles ante la sensación del cálido aliento de Derek._

_-Hueles tan bien Stiles. – dice Derek mientras vuelve a inhalar fuertemente y se sube encima del chico._

_Stiles suelta otro pequeño gemido y se retuerce en la cama, luego se quedan mirándose a los ojos, con adoración, deseo y necesidad, los ojos de Derek brillan feroces y los de Stiles lucen tímidos y anhelantes, rogando de ser poseído por su macho alpha. Derek se despoja de su ropa en rápidos movimientos, sintiendo la mirada de Stiles repasar su cuerpo y seguir sus movimientos atentamente, luego con lentitud y suavidad empieza a quitar la ropa a Stiles, acariciando y besando su cuerpo a la vez. Stlies cierra los ojos mientras deja que su hombre le despoje de la ropa y haga estremecer y vibrar su cuerpo al contacto de su cálida piel y sus húmedos besos._

_-Mírame. – ordena Derek con su voz ronca y áspera por la excitación cuando acaba de desnudar a Stiles._

_Stiles abre los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con la mirada de Derek, azul brillante, dominante, posesiva y llena de lujuria pura, después paseo su mirada por el imponente cuerpo desnudo del lobo, piel tirante y suave marcando sus perfectos músculos esculpidos y bien trabajados, su gran e imponente erección irguiéndose entre sus piernas con el miembro más grande, duro y venoso que jamás vio, su respiración se acelera al igual que los latinos de su corazón, tanto que Stiles los puede notar haciéndole palpitar su cabeza, aparta su mirada del miembro de Derek ya que esto le estaba encendiendo a mil y la posa en los labios del mismo, tan jugosos, carnosos y húmedos, esbozando una sonrisa lujuriosa que derretiría el mismo infierno. Derek en cambio se queda completamente quieto, erguido a los pies del chico, viendo como este lo devora con la mirada y se acelera al repasar su cuerpo desnudo, su polla se pone mucho más dura de lo que estaba al oler la excitación del chico desnudo e indefenso que hay delante suya. Stiles ya no puede resistir la tentación, se incorpora y besa a Derek apasionada y torpemente, rodeando el cuello de Derek con sus brazos y aferrándose a su cabellera negra azabache, Derek no tarda en coger las riendas del beso y mientras muerde el labio del chico para poder penetrar la boca de Stiles con su posesiva lengua, rodea al mismo con los brazos atrapando su cintura y arrastrándolo hacía el hasta que sus cuerpos quedan completamente pegados y sus erecciones se aprietan una contra otra, Stiles gime dentro de la boca de Derek y esto hace soltar al mayor un gruñido de satisfacción. Derek se recuesta en la cama con el chico debajo de él, mientras se besan y se engullen con total pasión y necesidad. Stiles empieza a mover las caderas para restregar sus erecciones y así obtener un poco de alivio mientras en mayor muerde, besa y lame su cuello._

_-¡Oh Dios!... ¡Derek!... No puedo...- gime Stiles._

_-¡No! Aun no Stiles. – gruñe con ferocidad el lobo mientras aplasta completamente al chico para evitar que se siga frotando contra él y aprieta el capullo de Stiles para que no se corra. – Lo harás conmigo, cuando esté dentro de ti._

_Stiles gime y maldice mientras Derek mete poco a poco un perezoso dedo dentro del culo de Stiles, está totalmente cautivado por el cuerpo del chico y por cómo reacciona ante él, esta borracho de su aroma y extasiado por su contacto, para Derek esto se siente jodidamente bien, tiene desnudo, excitado y completamente a su merced, y a la de su lobo, al chico que jodidamente le vuelve loco cada uno de sus sentidos. Empieza a jugar y mover el dedo dentro del culo de Stiles mientras devora con necesidad la boca del chico, Stiles mientras se abandona a la sensación de placer, y se deja hacer por el lobo, aprovecha para tocar, palpar y acariciar los músculos, tensos, firmes y duros del mismo. Cuando las paredes del culo de Stiles parecen no apretar tanto Derek introduce un segundo dedo, Stiles gime fuerte dentro de la boca de Derek y el responde con un gruñido de satisfacción y aumentando la velocidad de juego de sus dedos. Derek disfruta viendo al chico retorcerse entre sus brazos y subir sus caderas en busca de más profundidad de sus dedos en su culo._

_-Por-por favor... ¡Aahh!... De-derek... Te quiero dentro de mí... ¡Por Dios!... – grita Stiles entre jadeos y gemidos._

_Y como si fuera música para los oídos de Derek, este coge su gran miembro y lo entierra lentamente en Stiles._

_-¡Oh Dios Stiles!... Estas tan apretado... ¡Se siente jodidamente bien! – Gruñe Derek con desesperación mientras llega hasta dejar su pelvis pegada totalmente al culo de Stiles._

_-¡Aaaahh! ¡Derek! – grita Stiles de dolor y placer al sentir el gran miembro de Derek entrando y saliendo lentamente de él._

_En la habitación todo son gemidos, jadeos y gruñidos de placer, los cuerpos sudados de ambos chicos son lo único que pueden ver, Derek siente como si estuviera en el mismo paraíso y Stiles puede jurar que toca el cielo con sus manos._

_-¡Más rápido y rudo Derek! – grita Stiles tirando del pelo al lobo._

_Derek, que estaba haciendo todo el acopio de su fuerza de voluntad, para no romper al chico en dos, pierde totalmente los estribos ante la súplica del chico y así empieza un vaivén duro, salvaje y rápido, enterrándose hasta el fondo dentro de su chico, por que Stiles era SUYO. Stiles sentía que en cualquier momento iba a romperse en dos, el lobo era tan rudo como sexy y esto a Stiles lo hacía querer más de él. Derek coge el miembro del menor y empieza a masturbarlo con la misma rudeza que usa para embestirlo._

_-¡Córrete para mi Stiles! – ordena Derek con voz ronca y gutural cuando siente que ya no va a poder aguatar más y pega sus labios a los del chico._

_Y como buen chico sumiso y obediente Stiles se deja ir a la vez que Derek, dejando este primero el cuerpo de ambos bañado por la corrida y el segundo el culo de Stiles completamente lleno de su leche._

_Fin del sueño._

No puedo creer que me esté pasando esto... ¿Por qué? ¿A quién coño he jodido yo arriba para que me pase esto? Tengo el jodido olor de Stiles metido en mi cabeza, las vistas nocturnas a su casa no ayudan mucho a frenar mis sentimientos ni mi necesidad animal. He intentado controlarme por todo los medios, le amenazo, lo aparto, intento olvidarme con varias mujeres y me he resistido a ir a verlo y cruzarme con él últimamente, pero es imposible, desde el primer día en que le vi en el bosque con Scott, su olor, su cara y todo de él quedo grabado a fuego en mi interior. No lo entiendo, es un niño hiperactivo, charlatán e insoportable que saca de sus casillas a cualquiera que comparta con el más de 5 minutos... Pero es mi chico hiperactivo... Voy a tener que darme una ducha muy fría y luego hacer una buena sesión de entrenamiento para bajar este calentón y evitar pensar más en Stiles.

Después de ducharme y desayunar empiezo el día de entrenamiento, corro durante 3 horas por el busque, luego abdominales, dominadas, pesas y por último a machacar mi saco de boxeo. Cuando acabo estoy totalmente rendido y hambriento, así que me preparo una buena comida, me gustaría dormir algo pero me pongo a leer porque no quiero volver a tener un sueño como el de esta mañana. Cuando la noche empieza a caer la noche me doy por vencido, he leído solo 5 páginas en vete a saber tu cuanto tiempo, no me saco a Stiles de la cabeza, cuanto más tiempo sin verle es peor.

Decido ir a verle, cojo mi chaqueta de cuero, las llaves de mi coche y pongo rumbo a casa de Stiles, no sé qué excusa poner para verlo, ya decidiré cuando llegue, mi necesidad empieza a nublar mi juicio...

Una vez que llego, aparco el coche y me dirijo a la casa de Stiles. Empiezo a trepar por el árbol que da a su cuarto y cuando estoy a la altura de la ventana veo algo que me saca de mis casillas, es Peter agarrando a Stiles y haciendo que se apoye en él. Sabía que Peter estaba viniendo a veces a ver a Stiles y que algo tramaba, ¿pero esto? Esto nunca lo podía haber imaginado, ni en un millón de años, Peter con mi Stiles... Bajo del árbol hecho una furia y empiezo a caminar en círculos pensando en que hacer ahora cuando empiezo a escuchar los latidos desbocados de Stiles y como los de Peter también empiezan a escucharse muy fuerte, puedo empezar a sentir la excitación en el ambiente así que decido actuar, saco el móvil y llamo a Peter, para así no tener que entrar por la ventana y matarlo allí mismo y luego tener que explicarse a Stiles.

_-¿Qué quieres? – pregunta Peter molesto al contestar al móvil._

-Necesito que vengas, tenemos que hablar. – contesto intentando que mi tono suene lo más frio y normal posible.

_-Ahora no puedo, estoy ocupado._

-Eso me da igual. Ven ahora al loft. – digo apretando los dientes por la desfachatez de su respuesta.

Lo escucho bufar y mi sangre bulle a más de mil grados por la ira, seguro que hace esto solo para joderme, como si lo viera.

_-¿Y no puedes esperar?_

No, ahora mismo. – gruño.

_-Vale, ya voy, eres realmente molesto sobrino, pero creo que me imagino él porque de tanta prisa.- dije poniendo una sonrisa de medio lado. – dice burlonamente._

O sea, lo sabe y lo hace para reírse de mí el muy...

-Pues si lo sabes ¿qué mierda haces aún ahí? ¡Sal ya o iré a por ti Peter! – grito fuera de mí

_-Adiós. – dice antes de colgar y dejarme con la palabra en la boca._

¿Pero qué mierda se cree ahora Peter? Cómo no baje en menos de 1 minuto subiré y le mataré, eso está seguro, pero no voy a permitir que se ría de mí y use a mí Stiles, ni en sueños. Mientras estoy metido en mis pensamientos escucho a Peter abrir la ventana y bajar hasta donde estoy.

-¿Qué pasa Derek? – pregunta enfadado.

-Aquí hago yo las preguntas, ¿qué quieres tú de Stiles? ¿Qué diabólico plan tienes en mente Peter? ¿Por qué vienes tanto a verlo? – pregunto totalmente colérico.

-No tengo ningún plan en mente, solo me gusta el chico y vengo a verlo porque todos los que os hacéis llamar sus amigos lo habéis dejado de lado. – dice totalmente serio y convencido.

¿Qué le gusta? Cómo osa decirme eso, Stiles es mío, ¡MIO!

-Aléjate de él Peter. – gruño con todo el odio y la ira que siento.

-No, tú has tenido su corazón mucho tiempo y lo has tratado muy mal Derek, ahora voy a conquistarlo y a cuidarlo como merece, si no lo querías antes no lo quieras ahora. – escupe con odio.

-Peter... Te lo advierto, Stiles no es tuyo. – digo apretando las mandíbula e intentando contenerme para no matarlo ahí mismo.

-Ni tuyo, nadie lo reclamó aún y el no entregó su corazón a nadie, es libre de hacer lo que quiera, si lo quieres de verdad lucha por él.

-Voy a arrancarte la garganta Peter. – medio grito yendo a por él totalmente desquiciado.

-No lo creo, y menos aquí, ¿quieres que Stiles nos escuche y se asome? ¿No verdad? Pues tranquilízate y juega limpio, si me matas o me haces cualquier cosa a Stiles no le va a gustar nada, por si no te das cuenta soy su único apoyo y el que evita que haga cualquier tontería.

Mierda, tiene razón, si Stiles nos oye se enfadará, Peter tiene razón ha sido el único que ha estado con él en los momentos difíciles porque yo estaba demasiado ocupado negando lo que siento por él, si peleo con él aquí y ahora tendría que decirle lo que siento y creo que aun así se enfadaría porque no tengo nada con él como para hacerle nada a Peter, pero es que simplemente no puedo ni pensar que otro hombre pone un dedo sobre él, gruño ante la frustración de que Peter tenga razón y no pueda hacerle nada.

-Vámonos. – espeto furioso.

Pasé todo el camino imaginando una y mil formas de arrancarle la cabeza a Peter ya que no podía sacar de mi cabeza la imagen de ellos dos de hace un rato, nada más llegar al loft comí algo rápido y me fui a la cama directo, estaba demasiado dolido y enfadado como para ver a Stiles, el recuerdo de él y Peter seguro que me haría querer tomarlo ahí y en ese instante para marcarlo como mío, no entiendo el porqué de todos estos celos, solo debo dormir y mañana será otro día, iré a ver a Stiles ya más calmado.

Cuando despierto, después de una noche bastante horrible casi sin pegar ojo, porque al cerrarlos me encontraba la maldita imagen de Peter y Stiles, me dispuse como siempre a mi sesión de entrenamiento, desayuné, me vestí con mi chándal y mis tenis de correr y salí por la puerta del loft en dirección al bosque, empecé allí a correr al borde de la carretera. Vi pasar por mi lado al coche del Sheriff a toda velocidad con las luces puesta, algo debió pasar. No sé cómo, pero acabé enfrente de la casa de Stiles, vi entonces desde lejos mi Camaro, yendo dirección al colegio, espera ¿qué hace mi coche aquí? Mi mente empezó a procesar, el jeep de Stiles aparcado y mi Camaro yendo hacía el instituto... ¡Ese hijo de puta de Peter había cogido mi coche para llevar a Stiles!

Corrí como un desquiciado por el boque en dirección al instituto, mi lobo interior se liberó haciendo que corriera más rápido de lo que nunca pude haber corrido. Cuando llegué al instituto casi sin aliento esperé entre los arboles del bosque, quería ver que ocurría, quería ver a mi Stiles. Justo llega Peter con mi coche y con Stiles, este hombre tiene manías por coger lo que me pertenece. Agudicé el oído para poder oír que decían.

-Stiles, no le des más vueltas a eso. – escucho decir a Peter saliendo del coche.

Rodeó el coche y abrió la puerta para que pudiera salir Stile, sin quitarle la vista de encima, esto era realmente frustrante. Cuando le abrió se quedó observándolo.

-Stiles, ¿vas a salir o qué? Ya no hay nadie fuera, vas realmente tarde. – dijo algo cansado.

-¿Eh?... Oh ¡Sí! ¡Mierda!. – exclamó cogiendo sus cosas nerviosos y saliendo del coche a toda prisa.

Entonces Stiles se giró y miró a Peter.

-Gracias Pe... – empezó a pronunciar Stiles

¡Peter besó a Stiles en los labios! No lo podía creer... ¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¿Cómo se atrevía a robarle un beso a su castaño y encima a agarrarlo contra él? No pude evitar soltar un gran rugido de rabia y frustración, voy a patear a Peter en cuanto Stiles entre al instituto. Cuando se separó de él se quedó mirándole con una sonrisa de medio lado el muy cabrón, Stiles estaba estático.

-...ter. –  Stiles termino la frase que quedó interrumpida por el beso.

-Un placer Stiles.- dijo en un suave ronroneo que hizo que mi furia aumentara más.

Stiles se encendió como un foco y salió disparado para el instituto. En el momento que este entró por la puerta corrí hacia Peter lo agarré fuertemente por la espalda y lo lanzaba bien lejos, estampándole contra un árbol. Estaba completamente cegado por la ira, furioso, celoso y desquiciado, me abalancé sobre él, peleamos durante un rato, hasta que Peter no podía más, le di una paliza enorme y no lo mataba no sé por qué, porque ganas no me faltaban. Lo miré ahí tirado en el suelo, me acerque y lo agarré de la camiseta levantándolo varios palmos del suelo.

-Le has besado. –  gruñí con odio.

-Sí, ya que tu as optado por ignorarle yo he decidido dar el paso. – dijo con una sonrisa cínica.

-No te atrevas... – le advertí.

-¿A qué? ¿De qué tienes miedo? ¿De qué sea feliz conmigo? A diferencia de ti yo no tengo miedo de reconocer que siento, estoy orgulloso de ello ¿sabes? No me amenaces, él no es para ti, tú te has rendido, si lo quieres lucha por su corazón como se merece. – escupió con mucho odio.

-Eso haré, tenlo por seguro, hoy iré a por Stiles a la salida, ve a casa y recupérate. No vuelvas a coger mi coche sin permiso, cómprate uno. – dije intentando recuperar el control sobre mí mismo y dejando a Peter ahí.

Tenía que calmarme, relajarme y olvidar un poco este caos y las palabras de Peter, él tenía razón en todo, yo tengo miedo de lo que siento, me rendí antes de empezar, lo evité y eche de mi vida y ahora venga a reclamarlo como si fuera un vil objeto, mi corazón se encogió ante esto, fui al único sitio donde podía estar a gusto, el cuarto de Stiles.

Una vez allí me tumbe en la cama de Stiles, emborrachándome de su aroma que estaba en toda la habitación, era lo más delicioso que pude oler nunca, un aroma puro y embriagador, era como un bálsamo para mí, al instante de olerlo mis músculos se relajaron. Pasé mucho tiempo en su cuarto, tumbándome en su cama, oliendo su ropa, curioseando por su habitación... Cuando me iba a ir decidí coger una de sus camisetas usadas y llevármela, necesitaba un pedacito de Stiles, algo con su aroma para apaciguarme, algo que me diera temple y fuerzas, quería tener algo que me permitiera estar siempre cerca de él. Salí de casa de Stiles, fui al loft a terminar mis ejercicios y dejar la camiseta de Stiles bien guardada en mi armario, en un lugar seguro y escondido de este por si Peter osaba mirar dentro, comí muy poco, ya que no tenía mucha hambre después de lo ocurrido. Ya en la tarde cogí las llaves de mi Camaro y me dirigí al instituto a recoger a Stiles, estaba tan feliz de poder pasar un rato con él...

Llegué al instituto minutos antes de que acabaran las clases. Justo cuando el timbre sonara y antes de que nadie saliera, vi a Stiles salir rápido del instituto, venia apresurado, nervioso y parecía algo contento.

-Hola Stiles, ¿problemas con el coche? – pregunté divertido.

-Emmm... Sí, ¿cómo lo supiste? – dijo algo incómodo.

-¿Quién me lo va a decir? Pues Peter, que fue el que te recogió y te trajo ¿no es obvio?

-Sí, bueno... Claro, solo es que yo pensé que vendría él...

-Si quieres me voy y le llamo a él para que venga a por ti si tanto lo prefieres. – escupí muy enfadado eliminando sonrisa y mi pose habitual de hostilidad total debido a la tensión y el enfado de pensar que Stiles prefiere su compañía a la mía.

-¡No!, no Derek, de verdad no quería decir eso... Solo que me sorprendió, nada más, hacía tiempo que no te veía... Y es más yo juraría que me odiabas, me pareció incluso que me rehuías... por eso digo que me extraño, por favor no te vayas. – ruega con brillo en los ojos, eso me hace sentirme mejor.

-Yo no te odio Stiles, solo es que ando ocupado, mi vida no se centra en un grupo de críos.- espetó algo nervioso.- Bueno, va, sube al coche. – digo más calmado.

Stiles se pasó todo el camino hablando y divagando sobre cualquier tontería, yo solo respondía miradas o algún sonido para hacerle saber que le escuchaba o con algún monosílabo ya que me encantaba escucharlo hablar tanto como me ponía de los nervios su verborrea sin sentido.

-...Y es por eso que dicen que los gatos tienen siete vidas... – termina diciendo Stiles, estaba desvariando demasiado creo yo, me había soltado tanta información de golpe que estaba totalmente perdido, quería escuchar todo lo que él me decía pero eran demasiadas cosas.

-Stiles, estás divagando demasiado, cállate un momento o vas a hacer explotar mi cabeza con tanta información. – bufé exasperado ya que no era capaz de seguir su ritmo.

-Anda, si Derek-lobo-amargado-Hale puede pronunciar más que monosílabos, haré nota mental... – dijo con su sarcasmo habitual, como me gustaba ese jodido sarcasmo, aunque no podía dejar que el supiera eso.

-Stiles, si no te callas ahora, te arrancare la garganta con mis dientes. – fingí gruñir mientras le mandaba una de esas miradas asesina típicas entre nosotros y le ensañaba los dientes en señal de amenaza.

-Perdón... – dijo asustado e incómodo.

No sé por qué pero adoraba asustarlo, se lo veía increíblemente hermoso e indefenso cuando se ponía nervioso por el susto que le daba, nunca le hice daño, le he salvado la vida en más de una ocasión y él a mí, y aun así siempre se asustaba, cuando lo hacía me entraban ganas de besarlo, pero tenía que mantener la compostura. Podía oír su corazón acelerarse y ver de reojo como se removía en su asiento por los pensamientos que estaría teniendo, era gracioso, parecía que peleaba consigo mismo en su cabeza. De pronto se quedó observándome detalladamente, veía sus ojos escanear mi perfil, así me gustaba, que se fijara en mí, que su mirada solo la tuviera en mí, que yo ocupara sus malditos pensamientos y no el imbécil de Peter.

-¿Qué pasa Stiles? ¿Tengo monos en la cara? – dije con una sonrisa de medio lado y con un tono burlón.

-¿Qué?... No... No... Digo ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? – contestó apartando la mirada de mí y removiéndose incómodo en él asiento. Era jodidamente adorable.

-¿No es obvio? Estabas escudriñándome con la mirada.- río.

-Perdona, no sé qué me pasó, siento haberte molestado... – contestó mientras juega con sus dedos.

-No estoy molesto Stiles, tu tan dramático como siempre...- espetó agotado, me gustaría que se diera cuenta de que me encanta esto, sé que soy difícil pero... Las cosas del corazón nunca han sido lo mío y más con un chico menor de edad que me sacaba de quicio, esto era jodidamente difícil.

El silencio volvió a reinar entre nosotros, pero no era un silencio normal, este silenció me daba tranquilidad, transmitía armonía, paz, estaba relajado al sentirlo a mi lado...

-Ya hemos llegado. – anuncié deteniéndome en la puerta de su casa.

-Muchas gracias, de verdad, si no hubieras venido me hubiera tocado caminar por un buen rato.

-No hay de qué. – respondí ya que esto me hacía muy feliz, pude estar con él con una buena excusa.

Stiles cogió su mochila y salió del coche dirección a su casa, no quería que se fuera aún y más sin haberlo tocado y haber sentido su aroma, así que salí del coche y lo agarré del brazo, le di la vuelta y lo envolví en un cálido abrazo hundiendo mi nariz en su cuello para poder aspirar mejor su delicioso aroma. Se quedó petrificado, pude escuchar su corazón casi pararse para luego bobear con más fuerza respondiendo así a mi contacto, no me importaba qué pensará luego, necesitaba sentirlo, hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano para separarme de él y no besarle apasionadamente, así que me di la vuelta hacía el coche para evitar hacer una estupidez.

-Me alegro de que hayas decidido arreglar las cosas con los chicos y volver a la manada, y por cierto, - dije girándome y mirándole muy serio por última vez antes de irme.- si le cuentas a alguien lo que acabo de hacer, te arrancare la cabeza ¿entendido? – no quería que nadie supiera nada, no aun.

-Sí.- solo pudo decir eso, había dejado a Stiles sin palabras, eso es un gran logro.

-Buen chico Stiles. – y con eso volví a mi coche, dejando a Stiles de piedra delante de su casa.

Stiles siente algo por mí aun, no todo está perdido, lo sé por cómo me miraba hoy en el coche, como reaccionaba a todo lo que le decía, como se removía incómodo por mi presencia, por su corazón, sé que él me quiere, siempre lo hizo y yo siempre lo haré, aunque aún no estemos preparados para esto.

Cuando llegué a mi loft pude ver a Peter esperándome allí, no pude contener una sonrisa de felicidad y superioridad al verlo

-Hola Peter. – dije acercándome a él con una amplia sonrisa.

-Hola mi adorado sobrino. – dijo veneno en la voz.

-Stiles me quiere ¿eres consciente de ello? Solo con un abrazo lo he hecho derretirse. – dije con victoria y felicidad.

-Puede que aún sienta algo por ti, pero también lo hace por mí y lo sabes Derek, sino no habría permitido que lo besara dos veces y no se alteraría tanto en mi presencia querido sobrino. – contestó con suficiencia.

Esto me hizo enfadar mucho, me envenenó la sangre, toda mi felicidad se fue a la mierda por el comentario de Peter, ¿dos veces? ¿Le besó dos veces? No puedo creer lo que oigo...

-¿Qué? ¿Dos veces? – pregunté con ira e incrédulo.

-¡Oh! Si, antes de salir ayer de su casa le besé, no quería quedarme con las ganas, ya sabes, estábamos en un momento intimo hasta que tu deliberadamente nos interrumpiste.

Estaba que trinaba, realmente como se atrevía... Le ha robado dos besos a mi Stiles, mi cuerpo se tensa, juro que lo voy a golpear con tanta fuerza que no va a querer volver a ver a Stiles más. En ese instante sonó su móvil, lo cogió y lo mira. Veo que sonríe y me enseña un mensaje desde lejos.

_“Hola Peter, soy Stiles, ven a mi casa, tenemos que hablar, mi padre está en casa así que usa la ventana, la dejaré abierta”_

Puedo leer desde lejos, era un mensaje de Stiles, le había mandado un mensaje para verse... En ese momento yo ya estaba fuera de mi, mi lobo pedía venganza.

-Yo... Yo... Te vas a enterar. –gruñí mientras me abalanzaba nuevamente a por él. Peter esquivó mi ataque y dejo su móvil en la estantería. Peleamos durante un rato y destrozamos medio apartamento pero no me importaba una mierda, solo quería joder a ese maldito cabrón por besar a Stiles, su móvil sonó nuevamente, corrió hasta él y sonrío con suficiencia, seguro que era Stiles, porque subió rápido las escaleras y lo escuché atrincherarse en mi habitación como una rata para poder responder, subí colérico hasta arriba. Cuando llegué empecé a patear la puerta para echarla abajo.

-¡Peter!, ¡Sal de ahí ahora! – medio grite medio gruñí.

Iba a tirar la puerta de mi propia habitación, me importaba una mierda solo quería que Stiles no hablara con Peter y quería poder matarlo.

\- No te preocupes Stiles, estoy perfectamente, es solo que Derek hoy no está de humor, tengo que dejarte, intentaré ir a verte luego, no me eches mucho de menos. – escuché decir a Peter con un tono burlón y picarón.

Esto me hizo enfadar más y sacar toda mi fuerza animal, ya mis ojos tenían la visión de lobo, estaba colérico. A los pocos segundo conseguí tirar la puerta y me lance a por Peter, pero este con un rápido movimiento me agarró lanzándome hacia afuera y así poder escapar hacía el salón de nuevo. Seguimos luchando hasta quedar agotados y totalmente malheridos, aunque no me importaba una mierda la verdad, estaba cegado por la ira. Justo en ese momento un grupo de cazadores armados irrumpió en mi loft.

-¿Dónde están las garras de Talía Hale y el hijo de Claudia? – preguntó uno de ellos mientras nos apuntaban a mí y a Peter.

-Nunca te diremos nada de eso. – gruñí furioso adoptando la transformación completa cal igual que Peter y poniéndonos en posición de ataque.

No iba a dejar que nadie hiciera daño a Stiles, no mientras respirase.

-Contestad o acabaremos con vosotros. – volvió a decir el mismo hombre.

-Por encima de nuestros cadáveres. – espetó con ira Peter.

-Calma chicos, no hay que ponerse tan agresivos. – se escuchó decir a una mujer que venía por detrás de los hombres.

-¿Quién eres? – pregunté con un gruñido.

-Dejad que me presente, soy Elisabeth Crey, y esto son mis chicos, no os harán daño, ni al hijo de Claudia, solo necesitamos comprobar una cosa. Chicos, bajad las armas, venimos como amigos, no como enemigos, no hay necesidad de esto, por favor. – Ordenó la mujer.- Y vosotros, por favor guardad las garras, ahora.

Y sus ojos se tornaron completamente azules tanto su blanco, como su pupila y su iris, todo como con luz azul, en ese momento volvimos a nuestro aspecto humano sin quererlo y una sensación de tranquilidad y paz invadió mi cuerpo haciéndome relajarme completamente.

-Así mejor. – espetó la chica con una sonrisa de medio lado. – Ahora, por favor, dejadme ver las garras de Talía, solo será un momento, no nos la llevaremos, lo prometo.

-No sin antes saber por qué las quieres ver y que quieres de Stiles. – dije tranquilo, serio y frio.

La chica sonrió como con ternura hacía nosotros mientras se acercaba.

-Talía era amiga de Claudia, cuando Claudia murió le confesó un secreto que es de vital importancia para nosotros y la seguridad de su hijo, al entrar en contacto con sus garras podre ponerme en contacto con ella, ya que actualmente su espíritu se encuentra fuera de nuestro alcance.- comentó tranquilamente parándose delante de nosotros.

Peter y yo nos mirábamos sin entender nada, ¿espíritus? ¿Recuerdos? ¿Qué ocurre con Stiles? ¿Qué leñes es esta mujer? ¿De qué conoce a mi madre para pedir lo único que me queda de ella?

-Contestaré a vuestras preguntar más tarde, primero dadme las garras, o no podré ayudar a Stiles. – dijo la chica como si leyera nuestras mentes.

-¿Ayudarle con qué? – preguntó Peter atónito.

-A desarrollar su poder, a defenderse y protegerse a sí mismo y a los que le importa, lo que viene ahora no es nada contra lo que podáis combatir, tengo que ayudar a desarrollar su potencial y protegerlo como prometí a mi hermano.

-No entiendo nada, ¿quién es tu hermano? ¿Qué tiene que ver con Stiles? ¿Qué se avecina? ¿Qué poder? Stiles es humano, ¿quién coño eres? – espeté empezando a ponerme nervioso y molesto, ¿quién era esta mujer para decir que proteger a Stiles? Nosotros somos su manada, nosotros lo protegemos y ayudamos.

-Muchas preguntas Hale, tranquilos, las contestaré a todas, pero ahora no, cuando esté el joven Stiles presente, ahora como veo que no piensas darme las garras por tu propia voluntad...

La chica alzó la mano y con dos dedos toco mi frente, quedé paralizado, empezaron a pasar por mi cabeza recuerdos, como si ella estuviera buscando uno entre todos ellos y en ese momento me vi a mí mismo guardando las garras de mi madre en el doble fondo del cajón de mi mesilla de noche. Cuando volví en mí la vi sentada en mi sofá, con las garras de mi madre en su poder ¿cómo lo hizo? Una ira creció dentro de mí, cogía lo único que tengo de mi madre sin permiso y luego sé que irá a por Stiles, no se lo permitiré y transformándome rápido me abalancé sobre la chica al unísono que Peter, pero antes de poder llegar a alcanzarla una fuerza invisible nos envió al final de la habitación y nos mantenía pegados a la pared sin poder movernos.

-Estaros quietos, será rápido. – dijo la chica.

Intentaba moverme, liberarme y arrancarle la jodida garganta pero era imposible, era como si tuviera un rascacielos pegándome contra la pared, estaba enfadado por todo, solo quería que dejara las garras de mi madre y a mi chico en paz, no podía ver más que a ella ahí tranquila y yo aquí sin nada que poder hacer, tengo que poder proteger a Stiles.

La chica cogió las garras de mi madre y las envolvió en su mano, en ese momento entró como en trance, estuvo así cerca de una hora, yo en todo momento no paré de intentar llegar a ella, de moverme o de hacer algo, Peter, sin embargo, estaba tranquilo como siempre. Al salir del trance guardo las garras de mi madre en la caja y se dirigió a la salida.

-Gracias chicos, nos veremos pronto. Por cierto, sois familia, no peleéis por ningún hombre. – dijo mientras sonreía con dulzura y se iba con esos hombres.

Nada más salir la fuerza invisible desapareció. Empecé a maldecir y hablar solo en voz alta, no podía creer lo que me estaba pasando hoy, primero Peter besando a Stiles, luego tengo medio loft destrozado por que me encelé como una niña de 15 años y peleé con Peter, luego esa mujer con esos hombres irrumpen en mi casa y me pegan a una jodida pared sin que pueda hacer nada, ¿quién mierdas se creen? ¿Qué coño era eso? Tengo que investigarlo, el que es y qué relación tiene con Stiles y que es eso de los poderes de Stiles, Stiles es humano ¿no? Porque si no... ¿Qué coño podría ser? Es un estúpido e indefenso humano al que debemos proteger... Peter paró mis divagaciones y nos pusimos manos a la obra, yo investigaría el pasado de Stiles y de su madre y Peter intentaría averiguar que podría ser ese ser... Creo que algo muy malo se avecina, mañana hablaremos con la manada, hoy les dejaremos descansar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El siguiente capítulo ya será contado por Stiles denuevo y avanzaremos en la trama del fic, ¿Os está gustando el fic? Mañana actualizaré con un nuevo capítulo, gracias a todos por leer, no os olvideis de comentar y kudear.


	6. Capítulo 5: Alado... (parte 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como este capítulo es muy largo, lo voy a partir en dos, mañana o luego subo la segunda parte :)

Al día siguiente desperté minutos antes de que sonara el despertador, cosa extraña ya que no he dormido mucho. Recordé que mi Jeep estaba estropeado y no tenía como ir a clases ya que papa entraba hoy temprano a trabajar, decidí mandarle un mensaje a Scott para que me recogiera si podía, ya que se supone que las cosas se habían arreglado entre nosotros después de todo.

_“Hola Scotty, siento molestarte tan temprano pero... emmm... mi coche está estropeado y no tengo cómo ir al instituto, ¿te importaría pasar a por mí? De verdad hermano, me harías un gran favor, si no tendré que ir andando y ya sabes que la distancia de mi casa al instituto es enorme... De verdad que no necesito, si no, no te molestaría. Bueno gracias y disculpa la molestia”_

Ese fue el mensaje que le mandé, espero que no le importe  que no pueda por que tenga que recoger a Kira o que no quiera estar solo conmigo, o... Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por mi móvil que sonó por el mensaje de respuesta de Scott.

_“Claro que paso a por ti Stiles, eres mi hermano y no es ninguna molestia, no tienes que darme las gracias, en 30 minutos estoy en tu puerta, estate listo.”_

Oh, Dios, menos mal que Scott va a pasar a por mí, realmente estoy feliz de tenerlo de vuelta. Con eso empecé mi rutina mañanera, ducha, vestimenta, desayuno, coger las cosas del instituto y salir por la puerta. Cuando estaba fuera divisé a Scott llegar en su moto, me monté con él después de saludarlo y tomamos rumbo al instituto. Al llegar nuestro móviles sonaron, era Derek, ambos teníamos un mismo mensaje, como si hubiera echo copia y pega y para más inri tan escueto como siempre, desde luego no se complica mucho el lobo amargado.

_“Al salir de clase venid a mi loft, tenemos graves problemas”_

Esto tensó a Scott mucho, ya que la última vez que tuvimos problemas graves estuve poseído por un espíritu oscuro que mató a Aiden y Allison, así que desde luego era para tensarse.

-No nos dan un respiro ¿Eh, Scotty? – dije para calmar la tensión.

-No, ninguno...- contesto suspirando.

-Bueno, sea lo que sea lo superaremos, siempre hemos podido con todo, de una manera u otra ¿no?

-Sí... Eso espero Stiles, busquemos al resto. – dijo Scott con voz cansada mientras entraba al instituto.

Encontramos a todos reunidos junto a los casilleros, pero había una sorpresa que no esperábamos ¡era Isaac! ¡Había vuelto de su viaje con el señor Argent para llevar a buen recaudo el espíritu del Nogitsune! La verdad me daba mucha alegría verlo, después de lo que pasó con Allison pensé que no volvería, espero que no me odie... No soportaría que me mirara como los chicos al principio.

-¡Isaac! – grito Scott echándose a correr y a abrazar al chico. - ¡Pensé que no volverías amigo! – dijo Scott separándose.

-Bueno, te equivocaste, ¿cómo voy a dejar a mi alpha solo? – rio Isaac.

-Me alegro de volver a verte Isaac. – musite nervioso por la reacción de este.

-¡Hola Stiles! ¿Cómo estás? No abras vuelto a sentir cosas raras ni tener sueños vividos ni nada así... – comentó el rubio mientras me miraba enmarcando una ceja.

-¡No! ¡Por Dios! Ya tuve bastante con una vez... – dije agitando los brazos nervioso.

Todos rieron ante este gesto.

-Vale, te creo, pero si te vuelve a pasar avísame para que me largue de aquí. – dijo riendo.

Por lo que veo no me odia después de todo, supongo que como dicen el tiempo lo cura todo...

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? – preguntó Scott.

-Llegué anoche bastante tarde, por eso no avisé a ninguno. Emmm... Scott, tengo que pedirte un favor... ¿Puedo recuperar mi antigua habitación en tu casa? Es que ahora me alojo en un hotel y no tengo mucho dinero y como aun no recupere mi antiguo empleo en el cementerio... – empezó a decir Isaac.

-¡Eso ni se pregunta! ¡Mi casa es tu casa Isaac! Estoy feliz de volver a verte, de verdad. – dijo Scott palmeando la espalda del rubio.

-Sí, sí, sí, bonito reencuentro y todo eso, pero hablemos de lo importante, ¿alguno sabe que pasa y por qué Derek no ha mandado ese mensaje? – interrumpió Lydia.

-No tengo ni idea, mi padre no me ha comentado nada de muertes extrañas ni nada por el estilo. – dije haciendo memoria.

-No lo sé, pero si es grave hay que atajarlo pronto antes de que empiecen las muertes... – habló Scott.

-Sí, desde luego tenemos que actuar pronto sea lo que sea. – concluyó Isaac.

Luego todos cogimos nuestras cosas y fuimos a clases, teníamos a primera hora matemáticas, la asignatura que más odiaba Malia, decía que no servían para nada y que por eso las odia, pero en realidad es porque se le dan francamente mal. La que toca ahora, antes justo del almuerzo es biología.

-¿Sabéis que la profesora Rubbenson se ha jubilado y viene una nueva a sustituirla? Dicen que es muy joven y guapa, es la comidilla de los pasillos. – comenta Lydia entrando al aula.

-Pues yo no he oído nada. – dice Scott.

-Tu nunca oyes nada Scott, eres un chucho que no se entera de nada a pesar de tener súper-oído. – digo entre risas.

-¿Sí? ¿Acaso tu oíste algo Stilinski? – replicó Isaac enfadado.

-¿Qué pasa Scott? ¿Tiene que defenderte tu novia del sarcasmo de tu mejor amigo? – contesto ya riendo a carcajadas.

-Stiles... No tientes a la suerte. – dijo Isaac poniendo sus ojos dorados brillante.

-No te metas con Stiles. – rebatió Malia mostrando sus ojos azules y sus garras.

-Venga, va chicos, no peleen por tonterías. – intervino Kira.

-Sí, venga, parecen niños de 10 años, vamos a sentarnos.- sentenció Lydia.

Todos reímos un poco, ya que la situación era realmente estúpida. Tomamos asiento, yo detrás de Scott, a mi lado derecho Malia, al izquierdo Lydia y Danny detrás, al lado derecho de Scott estaba Kira y al izquierdo Isaac. Cuando dio la hora la puerta del aula se abrió, dejando entrar a una mujer de unos veinticinco o así, muy joven y realmente guapa, pero extraña. Era alta, sobre 1,70 – 1,75, pelo rojo fuego, ojos azul cielo, piel blanca, delgada y bien definida, buenos pechos, en definitiva, la chica más guapa que vi nunca, es normal que Lydia diga que era la comidilla del pasillo. Todos en la clase quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a la mujer, tanto mujeres como hombres, no me hacía falta ser un chucho para notar la excitación y la envidia en la clase. La miré a los ojos y vi como ella me miraba fijamente a mí también y no sé por qué pero sentí esa mirada realmente familiar.

-Hola a todos, soy Elisabeth Crey y seré vuestra nueva profesora de Biología, voy a pasar lista para saber quiénes sois y cómo os llamáis. Empecemos. – dijo la profesora cogiendo la lista.

-Ssshhh Stiles. – escuché decir a Malia.

-¿Qué pasa Malia? – pregunté.

-Creo que esa mujer tiene algo extraño... – dijo Malia mirándola.

-¿Qué es extremadamente guapa? – dijo riendo Scott.

-Bueno... No, no sé. Es como si cuando ella entró todo el ambiente se relajara, es... Extraño. – musitó sin dejar de mirarla.

-No sé, pero sus mirada... La encuentro extrañamente familiar... Es raro. – dije.

-Esa mujer es increíble, fue entrar ella y me sentí mejor, es raro. – comentó Isaac.

-Stiles Stilinski. – dijo la profesora con una sonrisa en los labios.

Todos se voltearon a mirarme confundidos de por qué ella me sonreía, a mí, no sé si sentirme alagado o asustarme, porque dudo que una mujer de sus característica vaya a tener interés en un chico como yo.

-Yo-yo. – respondí nervioso apartando mis pensamientos.

Scott e Isaac me miraban con una sonrisa pícara en la cara mientras que Lydia miraba a la chica ensimismada y Malia me miraba mal y Kira estaba a lo suyo. La clase continuó con normalidad, la profesora nos mandó unos ejercicios para hacer en clases, ella se paseaba entre nosotros para mirar cómo íbamos con ellos, se podía escuchar de vez en cuando suspiros de los chicos cuando la mujer se acercaba a ellos. Estaba moviendo el lápiz nervioso, como acostumbro a hacer debido a mi hiperactividad, lo lancé volando sin querer cayendo al suelo a los pies de la profesora, esta se agachó, recogió en lápiz y me lo dio.

-Perdone, señorita Crey. – dije algo nervioso mientras cogía el lápiz.

-No pasa nada Stilinski, relájese un poco. – contestó ella mientras me daba un apretón en el hombro al pasar.

Eso me hizo relajarme al instante y sentirme bien, pero había algo en ella que me desconcertaba, me era familiar su mirada, su tacto y no sé...

-¡Eh Stiles! Creo que le interesas a la profesora. – dijo Scott riéndose un poco.

-Tú no estás bien de la cabeza Scott, no creo que le interese, pero creo que yo a ella la he visto antes, me es familiar.

-Pregúntale al acabar la clase.

-Sí, eso haré, la curiosidad me mata.

Al acabar la clase esperé a que todos salieran, Scott y los demás se quedaron en la puerta esperándome.

-Emmm... Señorita Crey...

-Dime Eli Stiles, fuera de la clase soy Eli o Elisabeth.

-Emmm... Bueno Eli... Quería preguntarle ¿la conozco de algo? Es que se me hace muy familiar.

-Bueno Stiles, en realidad si, conocí a tu madre hace mucho, aunque solo la vi una vez y tú estabas con ella, eras muy pequeño, aunque mi hermano si era realmente cercano a tu madre.

-Aaahhhh, bueno gracias.

-Nos veremos pronto Stiles. – dijo despidiéndose de mí.

-Adiós Eli.

No sé por qué pero sé que algo oculta, aunque puede que no sea nada. Salí de la clase y me junté con el resto de los chicos, fuimos al comedor y tomamos sitio.

-Bueno, ¿la conocías o no? No nos dejes con la intriga Stiles. – inquirió Scott.

-Pues al parecer sí, dice que conoció a mi madre y que me vio una vez con ella cuando era pequeño, pero dice que su hermano era muy cercano a mi madre.

-Aaahh bueno, eso lo explica todo, ya decía yo que una mujer así no se fijaría en Stiles. – dijo Isaac empezando a comer.

-Pues para que lo sepas, ¡Stiles es bien atractivo! – replicó Malia un tanto molesta.

-Bueno chico, no empecemos. – dijo Lydia calmando los ánimos nuevamente.

Terminamos de almorzar y seguimos con el día de instituto. Al terminar, todos nos dirigimos rápidos a la salida para ir al loft de Derek para ver qué problema había ahora.

Al llegar subimos todos juntos al loft y nada más entrar Derek se levantó del sofá donde estaba junto con Peter con mil papeles a su alrededor y un portátil.

-Stiles... – empezó a decir Derek mientras venía hacía nosotros. - ¿Quién era tu madre? Y más importante ¿Qué eres? – sentenció Derek.

Me quedé muy confundido, pude ver la cara de miedo y confusión de todos mis amigos mientras me miraban, pero ¿qué quería decir Derek? ¿Por qué preguntaba por mi madre? ¿Cómo que qué soy?

-Derek, creo que el chico no tiene ni idea, mira su cara, los estas confundiendo y asustando, eres demasiado directo sobrino. – dijo Peter posando una mano en el hombro de Derek.

-¿Podrían explicarse mejor? No entiendo nada. – dijo Scott saliendo se su trance.

-Es difícil de explicar, Stiles, ¿te acuerdas cuando anoche te dije que había habido un problema en el loft? – pregunto Peter ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Derek y miradas de confusión por parte del resto.

-Si-si... – contesté nervioso.

-Bueno, pues un grupo de hombres que parecían cazadores irrumpieron en el loft, preguntaban por ti y por las garras de mi hermana, con ellos iba una mujer, que desde luego no era humana, hemos estado investigando y creemos que puede ser una bruja, pero no sé, es realmente extraño, era muy poderosa. Bueno, al caso, ella entró y preguntó por ti y por las garras también, dijo que ella tenía que protegerte y ayudarte a desarrollar tus habilidades porque se lo prometió a su hermano, porque al parecer cosas muy malas vienen a Beacon Hills, necesitaba las garras de mi hermana para comunicarse con su espíritu, ya que, según nos dijo, tu madre le contó a mi hermana algo importante antes de morir, de ahí la pregunta sobre tu madre y sobre que eres. – contó Peter.

-Yo-yo no sé lo que soy... yo-yo solo soy un simple humano. – tartamudeé.

Y con eso empecé a temblar un poco, tenía miedo de que fuera un ser oscuro e hiciera daño a mis amigos, no entendía nada, ¿por qué todo me tiene que pasar a mí? Dios mío...

-Tranquilo Stiles. – me consoló Peter estrechándome en un abrazo para que dejase de temblar.

A Derek pareció no gustarle, ya que cogió a su tío y lo separó de mí de un golpe.

-Deja al chico en paz. – gruño Derek mientras me cogía con un brazo y me ponía a su espalda.

No entendía a que venía todo esto, Peter no hizo nada malo, supongo que no se fiará de él, porque, si no, no lo entiendo.

-Bueno, Stiles responde a las preguntas. – saltó Isaac desde atrás cogiéndome de la camiseta y levantándome del suelo.

Scott al ver eso soltó un gran rugido y Isaac inmediatamente soltó a Stiles mientras Derek sacaba sus garras y sus ojos se tornaban azul brillante beta y se interponía entre Stiles e Isaac.

-No le vamos a hacer nada a Stiles, Isaac, él es nuestro amigo y puede estar en peligro. – sentenció Scott.

-Bueno, vamos al grano. – intervino Lydia. – Stiles, ¿qué recuerdas de tu madre que sea significativo?

-Pues... No sé, era una mujer muy agradable, me quería mucho y a mi padre también, siempre nos cuidó muy bien, siempre decía que mi padre y yo éramos el único cielo que necesitaba y siempre...

-Stiles, cosas más relevantes por favor, como por ejemplo ¿tiene familia viva? – irrumpió Kira.

-Pues... Solo conocí a un hermano de mama, tío Gabriel, el venía a veces a vernos, mama nunca habló de su madre, a veces me contó que su padre los había abandonado a ella y sus hermanos hace mucho y que ella por discrepancia con alguno de sus hermanos tuvo que irse de casa y que con el único que tenía contacto era con tío Gabriel. La última vez que vi a tío Gabriel fue un mes después de morir mama, él me dijo que todo estaría bien, que nunca me pasaría nada malo, al entierro de mi madre nunca vino nadie de su familia. No conozco nada más de la familia de mi madre, podría preguntarle a papa si él sabe algo. – contesté.

-Mmm... Estaría bien que le preguntaras. ¿Alguna vez notaste algo raro en tu madre? – esta vez quien habló fue Peter.

-Raro ¿cómo qué? ¿Cómo garras y colmillos? No, nada raro, ella era una mujer normal, buena y tierna. – espeté con los nervios algo crispados por tener que hablar así de mi madre.

-Cálmate Stiles, sé que hablar de tu madre es duro. – dijo Scott dándome un apretón reconfortante en el hombro.

-Stiles... Siento todo esto... Solo es que estamos preocupados y necesitamos saber todo lo posible para protegerte. – musitó Derek con un rostro preocupado y con ojeras muy marcadas, seguro que pasó toda la noche investigando... Mi corazón se enternecía por ver a Derek así, preocupado y sin dormir por mí... También me era extraño porque pensé que no le importaba.

-Tenemos que intentar encontrar a tu tío y preguntarle a tu padre, ¿qué sabéis sobre la mujer? – habló Malia, que hasta entonces había estado callada observando todo.

-Poco, solo que era un ser poderoso, solo con tocar la cabeza de mi sobrino pudo hurgar en sus recuerdos y saber dónde guardó las garras de mi hermana y desapareció y volvió a aparecer en un segundo con ellas, luego nos lanzó a mí y a Derek contra la pared dejándonos pegados a esta sin poder movernos, cogió las garras de mi hermana, entró en trance y cuando se despertó se fue dejando las garras y haciendo desaparecer la fuerza que nos mantenía pegados a la pared, también decir que antes de esto sus ojos se volvieron totalmente llenos con una luz azul muy extraña y nos hizo desparecer la transformación dejándonos relajados y con una sensación de bienestar, fue raro, hemos estado investigando y no hemos encontrado nada parecido, por eso pensamos que podría ser una bruja, ya que estas tienen diferentes poderes. – dijo Peter mientras miraba los diferentes papeles que había sobre la mesa.

-Ajam... Stiles, ¿has notado algún cambio en ti, o te ha pasado algo raro, o has tenido un sueño extraño o así? – preguntó Lydia.

-Solo lo de esa mujer, la profesora, que me resultó muy familiar, pero luego se aclaró el por qué, ya que dijo que ella conoció a mi madre y su hermano. – dije sin pensar.

-Cierto, esa profesora tiene algo... No sé qué es, pero no lo sentí mal, al revés, cuando pasó a mi lado sentí algo cálido y bueno, sentí armonía y equilibrio... – dijo Lydia.

-¡Y estaba tremenda! – apuntó Isaac.

-Espera, ¿has dicho que conoció a tu madre y a su hermano también? Podrías preguntarle mañana sobre ella. – comentó Derek.

-Sí, es cierto, pero ella me dijo que en realidad solo la vio una vez, que el que más la conocía era su hermano. – contesté.

-Bueno, le puedes decir que te ponga en contacto con su hermano ¿no? ¿Cómo se llama ella y el hermano? – preguntó Peter.

-Bueno, el hermano no sé, mañana le preguntaré, ella se llama Elisabeth Crey. – dije.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo has dicho que se llama? – gritaron Peter y Derek al unísono.

-Elisabeth Crey, ¿por qué? ¿La conocen? – preguntó Scott intrigado.

-¡Joder! ¡Es ella! – dijo Derek histérico.

-Debe haberse metido en el instituto para estar más cerca de Stiles. – apunto Peter muy nervioso mirando todos los papeles.

-Stiles, aléjate de ella ¿me oyes? No dejes que se te acerque. – dijo Derek agarrándome por ambos hombros. – Nosotros nos ocuparemos de ella.

-Es ¿quién? ¿Podéis hablar en un idioma que entendamos todos? – exigió Isaac molesto.

-Es la mujer que entró al loft la otra noche, el ser extraño que os hemos dicho. – contestó Peter.

-Chicos, si es tan poderosa como decís, si quisiera dañar a Stiles, ¿no creéis que lo habría hecho ya? Ya os he dicho que no percibí nada malo, es más, todo lo contrario, transmitía paz, hasta hizo callar a las voces. – intervino Lydia.

-¿Voces? ¿Has vuelto a oír cosas Lydia? – preguntó Scott extrañado.

-Bueno, es normal que escuche a veces cosa, las banshee están en contacto con los espíritus que estás en este plano, también pueden sentir y revivir ciertos incidentes en los lugares que ocurrieron y teniendo en cuenta que en ese instituto ha pasado de todo... No me extraña que a veces oigas cosas. – apuntó Peter.

-¿Pero qué oyes? – pregunté con curiosidad.

-Generalmente son como murmullos, como si hablaran entre ellos, normalmente no puedo entender nada y no siempre pasa, hoy en realidad los murmullos se incrementaron más de la cuenta, sentí como estaban agitados, pude descifrar algunas cosas como, “llegaron” o “queda poco”, no sé a qué se referirían, pero cuando ella entró las voces se calmaron y pude oír claramente como una decía, “tranquila, todo se arreglará”. No sé si me lo decían a mí o era parte de los murmullos, solo sé eso, que las voces calmaron y el ambiente se relajó. – contestó Lydia.

-Es realmente extraño... – musitó Peter.

-¿Qué clase de ser hace eso? – preguntó Derek alterado.

-No tengo ni idea, pero lo averiguaremos, sea lo que sea tiene que ver con Stiles. Lydia, tienes que intentar concéntrate en las voces y que te cuenten que ocurre, quién llego,  para qué queda poco y qué se arreglará. Stiles, tú tienes que hablar con tu padre e intentar localizar a tu tío, llámalo ahora sí puedes. Scott, llama a Deaton y dile que vamos para la veterinaria, que necesitamos su ayuda. El resto ayudadme a recoger toda la información que recopilamos ayer y el ordenador y vamos a meterlo en lo coches ¿de acuerdo? – urgió Peter.

Todos aceptamos.

-Pero Peter, yo no controlo como hablar con los espíritus, ellos se ponen en contacto conmigo, no yo con ellos, es extraño. – musitó Lydia.

-Bueno, cuando lleguemos con Deaton le podemos preguntar, por ahora intenta ver si captas algo por aquí o en el sofá donde estuvo ella. – concluyó Derek.

Todos no pusimos manos a la obra. Scott llamó a Deaton, Lydia intentaba captar algo, los demás recogían y organizaban papeles y yo saqué mi móvil y llame a mi padre.


End file.
